Say It Isn't So
by Tsuki-Ra
Summary: El regreso de una historia que nos emociono a todos... de la mano de Nyaar..dejate llevar a este increible mundo... conociendo un destino que ni los Kenshingumi sabian que existia. Podra Aoshi decidirse sobre la dueña de su corazon?o Misao podra olvidarse
1. Chapter 1

**N/A**: Bueno, esta historia no será como las demás... ehhh, sí, tendrá letras y blah bloh, pero... aviso de que voy a ser MUY mala en esta historia, MUCHO. Escribiré más historias después que acabe ésta? Quien sabe... de momento pasadlo bien con Say it isn't so. El titulo del capitulo es de una canción de The Corrs, Love Give, Love Take.

Sumary: quiero advertir que en esta historia es NO es para personas muy sensibles, lo leen bajo su propio riesgo...yo personalmente, al terminarla, lloré, con eso les digo todo (mas d uno me querrá matar)

**Say It Isn't So...**  


**Chapter I **

_**...closer, closer, I move near you. The way I want you makes me fear you...**_

La luz del atardecer brillaba aun con fuerza sobre la estación de tren de Kyoto. El vaivén de gente, de pasajeros, de acompañantes, ruido de silbatos, el jadear de la locomotora de vapor, el murmullo incesante de las despedidas y de la alegría por la llegada de los seres queridos... Todo ello siempre dejaba a Yahiko con la boca abierta cuando montaba en tren, sobre todo en aquella estación. No sabía muy bien por qué, quizás por ser la primera donde tomó un tren cuando, tras la batalla contra Shishio, volvían por fin a casa.

De pronto se dio cuenta que había pasado bastante tiempo desde entonces... Parecía que no, pero el tiempo corría, y con él las aventuras tantas veces no deseadas; el jaleo que se armó con Shougo Amakusa en Shimabara, el secuestro de Kaoru, la venganza de Enishi... El muchacho suspiró. Sí, definitivamente hacía bastante ya de la pelea contra el Kuni Tori... Al menos, de todas sus andanzas sacaban siempre algo bueno. De la primera, sus amigos de Aoiya, Aoshi, Misao y el resto de los ninjas, en la siguiente consiguieron hacer entrar en razón al Hijo de Dios. Meses más conocieron a la mujer del policía psicópata y en la última y no por ello de menor envergadura, conocieron por fin el pasado de Kenshin, y lo más importante, el pelirrojo y Kaoru al fin se casaron.

De aquello no hacía aún demasiado tiempo, se dijo recordando la gran fiesta que celebraron en el dojo y a la que asistieron todos los amigos de Kyoto. Precisamente por algo similar se encontraban ellos allí

_Claro que ya le gustaría a Misao celebrar su boda con Aoshi en vez de su cumpleaños _Pensó riéndose entre dientes

"De qué te ríes, Yahiko?" Kaoru desvió la mirada del claro cielo azul hasta su alumno, que aún llevaba esa sonrisa picarona en el rostro. El chico agitó la cabeza ligeramente, y ella se encogió de hombros y aseguró su amarre en el brazo de su esposo, que también parecía feliz de pisar el continente de nuevo

"Ya podíais ayudar de vez en cuando...!" Se quejó Sanosuke cargando con todos los bultos desde detrás del trío. Yahiko se volvió hacia él para reprenderle

"No seas así Sanosuke! Si la marimacho no estuviera embarazada seguro que--" Pero no pudo continuar la frase porque se ganó un buen coscorrón de parte de... Kenshin. Kaoru sonrió a su gesto e hizo como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario, de modo que ambos siguieron andando

Los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos, Yahiko sobándose el golpe y Sano con las cejas enarcadas "Pues si esas tenemos tendrás que ayudarme tú con esto, Yahiko! No sé qué habrá metido ahí Jo-chan pero vamos... pesa como un muerto caray!" Se quejó el luchador repartiendo los paquetes. El muchacho fue a protestar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que le sería igual hacerlo que no, así que un poco enfurruñado cargó con su parte

"HIMURAAAAAAAAAA!" Exclamó la potente y chillona voz de Misao desde fuera de la estación una vez les vio salir. Kenshin sonrió al ver que su amiga seguía de tan buen humor como siempre. Y es que la okashira parecía no cambiar con el tiempo. Quizás era, a sus 18 años, algo más alta y más esbelta, pero poco más...

Pronto la chica salió corriendo hacia ellos ondeando los brazos, llenándoles a todos de besos y de abrazos, cotorreando, saltando y sonriendo como les tenía acostumbrados. Ya todos sabían de la paternidad de la pareja, así que Misao, ni corta ni perezosa, pegó su oído al vientre de Kaoru para comprobar si realmente algo se movía dentro de su barriga de cinco meses

"Y es verdad eso que dicen de que dan patadas?" Preguntó la ninja mirando a su amiga, que estaba colorada del espectáculo que estaban dando, ya que la gente de por allí se había parado a mirar a "esos escandalosos"

"N-no lo sé... Aún no le me ha dado ninguna..."

"Oye no es por decir nada PERO ESTO PESA!" Se quejó Yahiko impaciente por librarse de la carga que le había tocado en suerte

"Venga, vamos a Aoiya! Están todos esperando! Bueno, realmente no es que esperen, están trabajando --sonrió-- ya sabéis, hasta que no acabe el horario del restaurante no podremos cenar"

"Sí, sí, ya sabemos... pero podemos irnos YA?" Preguntó esta vez Sano aquejado por la misma dolencia que su compañero

"Ahhh pero qué quejicas que sois! Si sólo he traido unas pocas cosas...!"

"POCAS COSAS? Yo más bien diría que llevamos el dojo a cuestas Kaoru!"

Kenshin sonrió y tiró un poco del brazo de la mujer "Maa maa Kaoru... para qué discutir? Vamos con Misao-dono, ya sabes que no puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie..."

El camino hasta el restaurante no fue muy largo, pero estuvo salpicado de pequeñas bromas por parte de los dos chicos, de chanzas de la ninja y sobre todo de risas. El local tampoco había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvieron, recién pintado, quizas, por lo que brillaba la madera. Misao les entró por la puerta del patio y, mientras se llevaba con ella a los porteadores dejó a Kaoru y Kenshin que pasearan a sus anchas por allí.

Pronto escucharon pasos, y al volverse ambos arquearon las cejas "Himura-san, Kaoru...! Felicidades por partida doble --sonrió la morena de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a ellos -- hacía bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos..."

"Tokio-san, qué hace usted aquí?" Preguntó el pelirrojo completamente sorprendido de verla en casa de los ninjas

Ella se rió "Misao me ha invitado a su cumpleaños, así que pasaremos la velada todos juntos"

"T-todos juntos?" Balbuceó Kaoru, que no se reponía de una sorpresa y entraba en otra

"Sí, vosotros, Sano, Yahiko, Aoshi, Misao, Okina, las chicas, Kuro, Shuro y yo"

"Es... Es fantástico" Sonrió entonces Kenshin intentando disimular su extrañeza a todo aquello _Cómo es posible que Tokio-san sea tan amiga de la gente de Aoiya? Habrá pasado algo en el tiempo que no la hemos visto? SI es así cómo es que Misao no nos ha contado nada?_

Estaba en esas consideraciones cuando una voz de sobra familiar se dejó oir por el patio, seguida al momento por su dueño "Han llegado ya, Tokio?" Preguntó Aoshi mientras se limpiaba las manos en un paño, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta contestación. Por la puerta contraria aparecieron entonces Misao, Sano y Yahiko, que volvían de descargar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones. La okashira se quedó parada unos momentos con el semblante muy serio, y luego suspiró

"Ya solo queda Hiko" Dijo la ninja balanceándose de un pie a otro mientras sonreía. El hombre asintió lentamente y se dirigió a los invitados antes de volver a entrar en el restaurante

"Espero que os haya ido bien el viaje. Estáis en vuestra casa, haced lo que queráis hasta que cenemos... más o menos a las diez estará todo listo"

"Tanto tiempo...?" Preguntó el chico descorazonado. Misao le revolvió el pelo en broma "Quieres que vayamos a ver qué hay en la cocina? Quizás Okkon se apiade de nosotros..."

"Yo si no os importa me daré una vuelta por la ciudad" Comentó Sano metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus anchos pantalones blancos

"Sano..." Le llamó el pelirrojo, y el luchador le hizo un gesto

"Creo que tengo edad para cuidarme, no crees Kenshin?" Respondió de mala gana saliendo por la puerta

Misao y Tokio le miraron sorprendidas "Qué le pasa a ese?"-- preguntó la más joven -- Ya sé que es un grosero pero por norma general no suele estar de tan mal humor..."

Yahiko puso las manos tras su cabeza "Está así desde que Megumi se marchó a Aizu y le dejó plantado... Seguro que ahora irá a algún tugurio a emborracharse un rato, es lo que lleva haciendo desde hace tiempo..."

"Y lo dices así, sin más? No sé quién será ella, pero está claro que Sano no adelantará nada si sigue por ese camino. Deberíais tratar de hacerle razonar" Comentó Tokio poniendo los brazos en jarras

Kenshin y Kaoru suspiraron casi a un tiempo "No es tan fácil, Tokio-san, Sanosuke no se deja ayudar, ya lo ha visto... Y como bien ha dicho, no es ningún crío para que estemos todo el día detrás de él..."

Sano echó a andar por las calles de la ciudad, que conocía casi tan bien como Tokyo, mirando ligeramente a su alrededor. Cierto que Kyoto se estaba modernizando a marchas forzadas, pero no tanto como la capital de Japón. Claro que también influía el que no estuviera dentro de un valle como estaba Kyoto... Cruzó unas cuantas calles, algunas no muy recomendables a esas horas, y por fin encontró lo que buscaba.

Para su satisfacción el local seguía donde lo había dejado, y estaba tan sucio como siempre. Se asombró de que algunos de los amigos que se echó allí le reconocieran después del tiempo que había pasado fuera: eso le daba una mejor oportunidad de jugar emparejado con alguno

"Ehh Sanosuke! Cómo tú por estos barrios? Qué haces en Kyoto?" Le dijo su nuevo compañero, un hombre de mediana edad, con bigote, mientras le pasaba la jarra de sake

"Ya ves... de visita en Aoiya, como de costumbre --le respondió aceptando de buen gusto la invitación-- A qué estamos jugando?"

"A lo de siempre, a qué si no? --se rió entre dientes-- Qué tienes para apostar? Medio yen?" Le dijo cuando le enseñó la palma de la mano

El joven se encogió de hombros "No soy rico, recuerdas? Es lo único que tengo... supongo que para algo servirá, no?"

"Sanosuke, verás, es que ahora apostamos fuerte... Es lógico que no lo sepas, así que te lo contaré. De un tiempo a esta parte nos venimos dedicando a--"

De pronto un fuerte golpe tiró la puerta de madera del local. Media docena de policías entraron en el pequeño y cochino recinto, y otra media se quedó fuera esperando "Estais toooooodos detenidos, así que os propongo que me acompañéis sin armar escándalo para que no tengamos que liarnos a mamporros, entendéis?" Preguntó el jefe de todos ellos, un policía alto, de ojos marrones y un inconfundible pelo rubio mientras tocaba la empuñadura de su katana

La gente que estaba allí sentada se medio incorporó al momento y alguno llevó la mano al interior de su kimono, pero pronto cada uno de ellos tenía a un policía detrás con el sable desenvainado

"Vaya! Pero mira quién tenemos aquí, si es Chikenhead! --exclamó Cho con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro-- No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar deteniéndote, chaval!"

"Ehh Cabeza de Escoba no se te ocurra ponerme las manos encima que yo acabo de llegar!" Se defendió el otro, que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando allí

"Sí, eso dicen todos... Vamonos!"

De un empujón dos policías metieron al luchador en una celda especial. Cho sabía de lo que era capaz el "pollito" y por ello le habían metido entre rejas de hierro, para que no se pudiera escapar. Pero pronto Sanosuke comenzó a armar escándalo

"Eh Escoba! Al menos podrías decirme por qué me detienes, no? Que yo sepa jugar a los dados no es un delito como para ir a la cárcel!" Chilló

Cho agitó la cabeza y se frotó ligeramente el pelo rubio con una de sus manos enguantadas mientras se acercaba a su reja "Primero, sí te puedo encerrar por ello, y segundo, estás aquí por compartir escenario con tus amiguitos traficantes de opio. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa... o es que no sabías nada?"

"Traficantes de opio? Joder! Malditos cabrones! Ahora entiendo por qué apostaban tanto dinero! Dioses! La gente hace de todo por dinero! Sois unos malditos asesinos, me oís!" Les gritó a los otros, que estaban en celdas del mismo pasillo. El policía dio una patada a la verja "Calla coño, me estás dejando sordo! Pero tienes razón en lo que dices, primero empiezan con un negocio ilegal, luego como traficantes de droga y por fin de armas... Cada vez a peor --agitó la cabeza-- ahh, que idiotas son todos. Es mucho mejor ser un asesino, pero en fin..."

Sanosuke le cogió del uniforme "Tú no eres mejor que ellos canalla! Qué más da cómo les mates?"

"Míralo así, yo no mato por dinero --le dio un manotazo para que le soltara-- no me toques el traje que me lo arrugas y el comisario se cabrea"

"El comisario se cabrea --le imitó con brula-- Te estás volviendo una nenaza..."

"Sí, una nenaza... pero una que se marcha _fuera_ de la prisión --se carcajeó-- ahí te quedas, Chikenhead, pásalo bien esta noche!"

"Estarás de broma! Suéltame enseguida, yo no he hecho nada!" Gritó el luchador agarrando la reja metálica y agitándola para ver si conseguía salir

"Quéjate al comisario!" Continuó riendo el policía rubio mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba

"Mecaguentodojoder! Para una vez que no hago nada me detienen! --se quejó sentándose en el suelo-- Pues esto no va a quedar así..."

Las horas pasaron eficazmente en Aoiya y en el resto del mundo... hasta el punto que todos empezaron a cenar sin el luchador. Habían habilitado la partición más grande del restaurante para que cupieran todos y, una vez distribuidos Okkon y Omasu se encargaron de ir y venir a la cocina trayendo platos y más platos de comida y sake en abundancia. Todos estaban muy entretenidos charlando animadamente a pesar de la ausencia de Sano, al que suponían de juerga...

Kenshin, aunque se estaba divirtiendo mucho con las locuras de Misao, Yahiko y su esposa, no podía sino seguir extrañándose de la presencia de la mujer de Saito allí, y más aún del hecho de que Aoshi... sonreía. No demasiado, pero lo hacía. Y eso le desconcertaba a rabiar. Algo extraño había allí y no sabía qué era. Kaoru le dio un codazo al ver que se había quedado como pasmado en sus ensoñaciones

"Cariño... en qué piensas? Se te va a enfriar la comida"

"De eso nada! Antes me la comeré yo!" Exclamó Yahiko riéndose sin parar junto con Misao. Aoshi estiró el brazo por encima de la mesa para quitarles a los dos el sake de al lado considerando que ya habían bebido demasiado. Iba a dejarlo a su lado, pero al ver a Tokio pensó que también era peligroso dejarlo allí, por lo que se lo pasó al samurai

"Quién crees que puede resistir más bebiendo sake, Misao?" Le preguntó el chico a su compañera de mesa entre risas

"Hiko-sama, por supuesto! Él es el mejor de todos!" Exclamó Okkon poniéndose colorada

El maestro se rió de buen grado "Por supuesto que soy el mejor de todos...Y cuando quieras te lo demuestro, hermosa" Le guiñó juguetón un ojo, lo que hizo que se ruborizara más

"Sanosuke es el único que podría rivalizar con usted, maestro --terminó por decir el pelirrojo--, es como una esponja... Por cierto, donde andará?"

"Como dices, seguro que haciendo gala de sus dotes de esponja"

Un policía bajito y con el uniforme bastante arrugado ya por todo el día llevaba a Sanosuke esposado a su lado. Estaba más que harto de oírle dar guerra y había decidido hacerle caso de una vez. Le había subido a la planta de arriba, donde estaban sus jefes, seguro de que ellos encontrarían la forma de hacerle callar. Aunque, la verdad, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que molestarles; Eran ya las 12 de la noche y aún seguían trabajando...

"Señor... puedo pasar?" Dijo con voz temblorosa una vez hubo llamado a la puerta

"Aahh por Dios! Cómo va a oírle si le llama tan bajo? Ehhhhh! El de dentro! Queremos pasar!" Gritó entonces a la puerta para espanto del policía

Escucharon ruido dentro, y pronto se encontraron cara a cara con un oficial alto de pelo cano "Se puede saber qué escándalo es este? Y usted, es que no sabe que estamos trabajando? Debería mantener controlados a los detenidos, maldita sea!"

"Lo siento señor --balbuceó bajando la cabeza el hombre-- pero es que no hay manera de hacerle callar y creí que ustedes podrían hacer algo... perdóneme por molestarles..."

"Esta visto que si uno no hace las cosas por sí mismo no funcionan --dijo una voz profunda desde dentro del despacho-- Está bien, pasad los tres, vamos"

"Fujita-san perdóneme, ..." Se volvió a disculpar el encargado de las celdas de nuevo haciendo una inclinación, y el inspector se le quedó mirando fijamente a él y a Sanosuke

"Por qué siempre acabas molestándome Chikenhead?"

"Eeeeh! Que yo no he hecho nada. Ha sido esa maldita Escoba que me ha traido aquí sin motivo! Y encima hoy que teníamos cumpleaños! Por su culpa me estoy perdiendo el banquete del año!"

"Ya veo... --se dirigió a los policías-- Puede retirarse, ya me hago cargo de éste. Y usted Nigoko márchese a casa, Chikenhead le relevará"

"Qué? De qué estás hablando? Relevarle? No vas a soltarme?" Exclamó incrédulo el joven

"No. Tendrás que ganarte tu libertad" Sonrió maligno Saito mientras señalaba un taco de papeles

"Es precioso! Gracias Kaoru, Himura! Me encanta!" Sonrió la okashira mirando y remirando el kimono que le había comprado la pareja. Es cierto que fueron juntos a comprarlo, mas la idea fue de la mujer, que pensaba que ya iba siendo tiempo de que se pusiera ropa de señorita como es debido

"Con 18 años ya es tiempo de que te vayas puliendo, Misao. Qué hombre querría salir con una bastorra como tú?" Dijo Kaoru a son de guasa, y antes de que la aludida pudiera decir nada Yahiko se echó a reír

"Podríamos preguntárselo a Kenshin, que está casado con una!"

La mesa en pleno se quedó callada, pero al momento todos --hasta la aludida-- se echaron a reír escandalosamente a la ocurrencia del chaval.

Hiko, que estaba sentado junto a su alumno aprovechó el momento de distensión general para susurrarle al oído "Espero que hayas notado algo extraño, Kenshin..."

Las cejas del pelirrojo se enarcaron. Así que era cierto... Algo sucedía, y no sabía qué... Le miró interrogativo con sus ojos malva y Seijuuro se limitó a sonreír "Déjamelo todo a mí" Dijo enigmáticamente

"Todo el qué?" Preguntó Kaoru con curiosidad, ya que el maestro había dicho su última frase en voz alta, pero sólo ella parecía haberla escuchado

"Nada, Kaoru...cosas de tu querido y mías, no tienes de qué preocuparte" Le dijo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, capaces de derretir hasta el acero mejor forjado

Tokio miró entonces el reloj de bolsillo que se había llevado con ella. Era ya bastante tarde, casi las dos de la mañana "Me encantaría seguir charlando aquí con vosotros, pero tenéis que disculparme... Es tarde y quisiera estar en casa para cuando Hajime volviera..."

"Claro. Te acompaño a casa -- asintió el ninja servicial levantándose también de la mesa -- en un rato estaré de vuelta" Okina asintió y luego volvió su atención al resto de la mesa "Bueno, nosotros sigamos con lo nuestro, no os parece?" Exclamó el viejo levantando su taza de sake

Yahiko, que estaba algo bebido secundó rapidamente la moción, y hasta Hiko asintió a la idea, con lo que las ninjas aceptaron gustosas y los chicos, por no quedarse fuera, dijeron que sí también. Kenshin se encogió de hombros y de este modo la fiesta continuó sin problemas, al menos hasta que el maestro se dio cuenta de algo; Tokio se había dejado olvidado su chal

El par salió del restaurante por la puerta de dentro, yendo a parar al patio interior de Aoiya. La noche estaba estrellada, y hacía fresquito, pero no como la semana anterior, ya que la primavera estaba comenzando a caldear el ambiente

"Te lo has pasado bien?" Le preguntó Aoshi mientras paseaban hacia la puerta. Tokio asintió con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su alrededor

"Sí... tu familia es encantadora, toda ella... Un día haremos una fiesta en mi casa, de acuerdo? Os presentaré a mi hermana y a mi cuñado... no seremos tantos pero lo pasaremos bien --se rió pasando una mano por su recién desfilado pelo -- Seguro que me queda bien así?"

Aoshi se volvió a mirarla y tocó las puntas con sus dedos "Estas preciosa" Sonrió, y ella se puso colorada

"A que es cierto, maestro? --preguntó Kenshin, y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que Hiko no estaba allí-- Ma.. Maestro?" Todos volvieron sus cabezas hacia el hueco, que hasta entonces no habían apercibido, y se miraron unos a otros, sin poder creer que no hubieran notado su desaparición teniendo en cuenta lo grande de su compañero

"Dónde se ha metido?" Preguntó Yahiko mirando a todos lados

Hiko, con el chal de la mujer en la mano, al fin les había encontrado, pero cuando vio la escena se quedó quieto en el sitio, al amparo de las sombras. Frunció el ceño bajo el oscuro flequillo. Aoshi había tomado a Tokio por la cintura y la miraba directamente a los ojos. Ella tenía las manos sobre su pecho y también le miraba con la misma intensidad. Cada vez estaban más y más cerca...

Agitó la cabeza ligeramente y salió de entre las sombras, haciendo deliberadamente ruido para ser oído. Aoshi dejó de besarla al momento y los tres se miraron, hasta que Seijuuro dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo mientras se acercaba a ellos "Se dejó olvidado el chal, Tokio"

"El... el chal... claro..." Balbuceó Tokio poniéndose colorada y haciendo un gran esfuerzo porque sus rodillas dejaran de temblar

"Te llevaré a casa..." Comentó Aoshi también sin la seguridad que le caracterizaba mientras abría la gran puerta de roble del patio

"Si no te importa de eso me encargaré yo, Shinomori" Dijo una voz ácida a la que pronto le siguió su dueño. Saito se paró frente de ellos y sujetó una mano en su nihontou mientras miraba al ninja con ojos brillantes

"Hajime...! --exclamó la mujer sorprendida por su presencia, pero pronto una sonrisa cruzó su labios. Una sonrisa de alivio-- Has venido a buscarme... Gracias..."

"Joder! --se oyó de pronto otra voz proveniente de alguien muy conocido y jadeante-- Corre más, capullo! Me tienes toda la noche trabajando y encima esto! --se quejó Sanosuke apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Miró a todos los que estaban allí, que tenían una expresión más bien seria o anulada -- Qué pasa aquí que estamos todos tan reuniditos?"

Aoshi miró a Hiko con las cejas arqueadas, entendiendo por fin por qué les había interrumpido, y éste solo se encogió de hombros y agitó la cabeza, desapareciendo luego dentro del edificio

"Entra, Sagara... --dijo el ninja todo lo cortesmente que pudo -- Y hasta otro día Tokio...san"

Sanosuke entró en la habitación como una tromba seguido de Aoshi. Kenshin miró a su amigo con grandes ojos "Sano, dónde estabas? Qué te ocurre?"

"Que qué me ocurre?" En pocas palabras, de las que más de la mitad eran insultos y maldiciones, el luchador les contó lo que le había pasado, su arresto y su obligación de ayudar a Saito. Todos le miraron sin creerle, pensando que ea toda una excusa para no reconocer que se le había olvidado asistir a la cena pero para asombro general Aoshi corroboró su historia...

"Hajime... --le llamó Tokio mientras andaban, pero no obtuvo respuesta-- Hajime vamos, di algo, por todos los dioses..." Pero lo máximo que le arrancó en el camino fue un gruñido. La mujer suspiró y se resignó a su silencio. No podía hacer otra cosa... Por suerte su casa no quedaba demasiado lejos de allí, así que pronto se encontraron ante las puertas del hogar. Antes de que pudieran siquiera meter la llave en la cerradura Moe abrió con una sonrisa. Arqueó las cejas al percibir el malhumor de su cuñado, que entró sin dirigirle ni la mirada y se perdió por los pasillos del edificio

"Me parece que está un poquito enfadado...-- comentó la pequeña con ironía encogiéndose de hombros-- Qué pasó?"

"Lo de siempre" Contestó ella con un suspiro

"Ahh... te vio con Aoshi..."Moe se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, y antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Tokio la interrumpió al ver el reproche en su mirada

"Pero si se lo he dicho mil veces, Moe... Aoshi es sólo mi amigo... Es cierto que paso mucho tiempo con él, y que le quiero mucho, pero no hay nada más...! Ya no sé cómo decírselo..." La mujer miró al suelo y suspiró de nuevo, pensando en lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Ella pensaba así, pero estaba visto que el ninja no...

Pronto sintió las manos de su hermana sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí para abrazarla "Andaaa... Venga, vamos dentro... Despierto a Jigen y nos vamos a casita, y tú le dices cuánto le quieres y verás cómo se arregla todo..."

Así, al ratito Tokio entraba en su habitación, a oscuras, mirando la figura de Saito en el futón. Se sentó a su lado y le agitó ligeramente "Venga, no te enfades..."

"Déjame dormir. Mañana tengo que preparar un viaje" Gruñó desde debajo del edredón. La mujer decidió tomar medidas y con un fuerte tirón le destapó. El policía se dio la vuelta, quedando boca arriba y abrió los ojos, a sabiendas que no se rendiría. Al contraluz de la ventana, Tokio era sólo una silueta negra sobre él. Una silueta que tenía las manos en las caderas. Por su postura, Saito esperó una de sus fantásticas explosiones, pero no fue así, para nada

"Por qué no confías en mí...? No le quiero, Hajime... Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas...?" Le dijo lentamente. Su mente recreó la imagen de Aoshi, sus ojos del color del mar, sus manos grandes y fuertes su cuerpo cálido junto al suyo... La ilusión se completó al recordar sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos. Sintió un escalofrío, y por un momento se cuestionó si realmente sus palabras eran ciertas. La voz de su marido la sacó de su ensoñación

"Si no te creyera, habría clavado a Shinomori a la pared esta misma noche"

Ella suspiró, y pronto sintió sus manos fuertes rodeando su cintura. Un toque, un roce con su piel bastaba para recordarle cuanto le quería. Pasó una mano lentamente por su pelo y le besó, dejando que la oscuridad envolviera aquél momento

"Por qué te has cortado el pelo...?" Preguntó el policía después casi en voz baja mientras tocaba las puntas desfiladas de su flequillo

"No te gustá? No sé, siempre lo he tenido largo... me pareció bien cambiar para variar... --Se encogió de hombros-- Y qué es eso de que te vas de viaje?"

Saito gruñó, como si no quisiera que se lo recordaran "Me llegó la noticia esta mañana... Terroristas, en Kobe --suspiró-- No sé cuánto estaré fuera..."

Aunque no llevaba más que su kimono habitual, Aoshi no sentía el fresco de la noche; estaba muy concentrado en su meditación, esperando a una persona en especial con la que quería hablar.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, mas él no lo notaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Al fin sintió que esa persona había llegado, y abrió los ojos azules. Misao estaba frente a él, con una manta sobre los hombros y aún así tiritando de frío. Había refrescado bastante desde que Tokio se marchó. En su rostro no vio ninguna emoción en particular, pero sus ojos albergaban un extraño brillo

La okashira miró la figura de su amado bajo la luz de las estrellas. El flequillo oscuro del ninja se movió ligeramente con el viento mientras ambos intercambiaban miradas. Misao se sentó junto a él y puso la mitad de la manta sobre sus hombros para darle calor también. Shinomori no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar al cielo estrellado. Tenía algo muy importante que decirle pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Ella, que sabía que era hombre reservado y de pocas palabras, se encogió sobre sí misma y esperó pacientemente intentando no hacer ningún ruido, aunque le parecía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta su compañero debía escucharlo

"Misao..." Comenzó por fin el hombre intentando no sonar lo más frío posible

"Sí, Aoshi-sama?"

"Misao... Sé... Sé que... Me he dado cuenta de que me quieres más que como... bueno, que me quieres de una forma especial --consiguió decir con esfuerzo. La chica asintió casi sin respiración. No sabía que Aoshi se hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos... Es cierto que nunca había hecho nada por ocultarlos pero...-- Tengo que decirte algo al respecto"  
Misao cuando Aoshi se volvió a mirarla de frente y puso una mano sobre su hombro suavemente. El tacto de su mano fuerte sobre ella le hizo estremecerse ligeramente "Misao... no puede ser. Yo... quiero a otra mujer"

La chica tragó aire y se apoyó en la roca para no caerse. Sus grandes ojos azules miraron al ninja sin creérselo, pero él ya no la miraba. Sus ojos se escondían bajo su flequillo oscuro. Misao estaba casi en shock por sus palabras. Siempre pensó que Aoshi la quería, y que era cuestión de que creciera un poco para que su amor se volviera fuego... Nunca había imaginado que pudiera enamorarse de otra mujer

"No... no puede ser... --susurró mientras sentía lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas-- Es...?" Pero Aoshi asintió antes de que Misao pudiera terminar la frase. El ex okashira pasó de mirar a las estrellas a mirar al suelo oscuro bajo ellos. No le hacía falta mirarla para saber lo que estaba pensando de él en aquellos momentos. Lo peor de todo es que tenía toda la razón al pensar que era un maldito canalla...

De un salto, la chica bajó al suelo y salió corriendo por el jardín, tropezándose con todo debido a la oscuridad y a las lágrimas que la cegaban

Aoshi la vio correr, y un súbito frío le hizo arrebujarse en la manta que había compartido con Misao. Miró a las estrellas, altas en el cielo, y se sintió triste por la chica...Suspiró y bajó grácilmente de la roca donde estaba subido, llevando aún la manta sobre los hombros. Esperaba que, después de que pasara bastante tiempo, Misao volviera a hablarle...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº


	2. cap2 mientes tan mal,y yo tan ciego

**Importante!** A partir de este momento habrán dos secciones, la ya conocida N/A, que sabemos es notas del autor/ar, y una nueva, A/E: aclaraciones del editor. Gracias! n- les pido que lean A/E, solo por esta vez aunque sea, así comprenderán mejor algunas cosas.

**A/E:** me puso muy contenta ver que algunas/os aun recuerdan esta gran historia. Aclaro desde ya que en ningún momento dije que esto fuera mío, solo que no lo creí necesario. Pero olvide un gran detalle, y es que constantemente hay lectores nuevos, así que no todos conocían el pasado de este Fic.

A Nyaar la conocí en un foro, había leído Say en la sección fics de esa pagina y logre contactarme con ella, eso fue el año pasado (para los q no lo recuerdan, esta historia fue terminada en el 2002). Tras unas charlas con ella, me dio autorización de que Say renaciera en esta pagina. A pesar de eso... me olvide por completo, y no fue hasta hace una semana que me encontré con la carpeta en la que la tenia guardada, así que ... aquí estamos.

La notas originales de Laddy Bis (así la conocí yo) son respetadas, fue lo único que ella me pidió que mantuviera.

Quizás algunos no lo noten, pero eh echo reformas en la narración, logrando que sea mas simple de comprender, pero igual de dinámica (eso creo n.nU), y debo resaltar que me costo mucho escribir al estilo "español", porque alguien se abra dado cuenta de que no soy española nee?

**----ºoºoºoº----**

**N/A:** Aiinnnn! Bueno, no se preocupen, que habrá acción dentro de nada (y mucha!) XDD Lo prometo. Esto aparte, qué largos me estan saliendo los capítulos! Espero que no les importe UUU Veamos, ehh... creo que ya están empezando a ver por dónde van los tiros, eh? Y quien no lo haya visto que haga el favor de releerse este capítulo, vale? Bueno, no me maten por favor, fans de Aoshi, fans de Saito, porfaaaaa terminen de leer... y luego me asesinan.Les pongo aquí este poema, es de Becquer... siempre me ha gustado mucho, y sabía que algún día pegaría con alguna historia... bien! Pues ésta es... Por cierto, por si alguien no lo relaciona o tal, el título de la historia es de una canción de Bon Jovi, de uno de sus discos... El título del capítulo es de... Tonxu, de la canción Mientes...

Ahh! Y una cosa que se me quedaba en el tintero. Alguien quizá se pregunte cómo es posible que en esta época alguien a quien un tanto le atraviesa parte de un pulmón puede sobrevivir. Sencillo. Porque-Me-Da-La-Gana esa es la ventaja de ser soy quien escribe la historia jajajajajaja UUU

**Say It Isn't So...**

**Chapter II**

_**mientes tan mal... y qué ciego estaba que me lo creía...**_

La noche se sucedió sin incidentes, y el día clareó puntualmente, sin nubes que emborronaran el cielo azul. Una jornada como otra cualquiera comenzaba de nuevo... La gente en comisaría bullía con el mismo ajetreo que siempre; los mismo policías corriendo de un lado a otro, los mismos papeleos que todas las mañanas...

"Una desaparición dice? Sí, pase por aquí... Mi compañero el del fondo le atenderá sin mayores inconvenientes, se lo prometo" Le dijo un policía con gafas a un señor mayor

"Sin mayor inconveniente! Llevo aquí desde antes que abrieran, panda de vagos, y no me hacen sino dar vueltas y vueltas!"

"Pero qué coño pasa aquí ! - Gritó el policía rubio cansado de oírles armar jaleo-- Llevo toda la puta noche aquí trabajando y lo menos que merezco es un poco de calma!"

Saito se acercó a ellos riendo levemente "Un poco de calma... Huh. No sabes la de cosas que tenemos que hacer hoy, Cho..."

El espadachín frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en una silla "No puedo más. Méteme en la cárcel jefe. Renuncio!" Exclamó tumbandose sobre la mesa y agarrándose el pelo con ambas manos

Hajime agitó la cabeza ante tal patética visión de su directo subordinado, pero el anciano le sacó de su observación al llamarle por su apellido. Por el real. Le miró con ojos ámbar, curioso. El hombre tenía el pelo totalmente canoso, bigote, y una perilla recogida en un lazo. Llevaba un bastón que le resultó bastante inusual; si uno se fijaba atentamente podría descubrir que era de hierro, y estaba seguro que escondía más de una sorpresa

"Venga conmigo, veré qué puedo hacer por usted"

"Pero Fujita-san, no hace falta que se moleste, Iota puede-- pero una mirada del inspector bastó para volverle al silencio de sus papeles -- Sí señor"

Entraron en el despacho sin mayor contratiempo y se sentaron. El policía sacó un cigarrillo dispuesto a escuchar su historia, y lo primero que hizo el anciano fue dejar su bastón en el suelo, que efectivamente sonó pesado al chocar contra la tarima.

"Ante todo pedirle disculpas por no recordar su otro nombre, Saito-san. Yo soy Okina, de Onibawashuu, y he venido porque... Misao ha desparecido"

"Los Onibawashuu nunca han necesitado ayuda de la policía. No obstante, si está aquí es porque no pueden encontrar a Weasel Girl y quiere que le ayudemos. Pero antes tiene que contarme algo más sobre el tema" Concluyó Saito recostándose en el respaldo de madera

Okina asintió levemente "Como ha dicho, no podemos encontrarla... Anoche estuvo hablando con Aoshi y tras ello se marchó. No nos preocupamos hasta después de varias horas, ya que no regresaba. Comenzamos a buscarla por todo Kyoto con todos los medios de los que somos capaces, pero la niña ha debido salir de la ciudad... Estamos muy preocupados por ella...Me temo que pueda hacer alguna locura..."

"Hmm. Esa cría siempre anda haciendo locuras, no sería ninguna novedad --comentó con algo de ironía-- en cualquier caso, me pondré en contacto con las ciudades más cercanas..."

"Hará lo posible por encontrarla? Se lo pido por favor..." El anciano se puso en pie y se apoyó en la mesa de madera para hacer que los ojos de ambos coincidieran más directamente

Saito se encogió de hombros "Haremos lo que podamos, aunque puede que tardemos en encontrar algo, teniendo en cuenta la panda de incompetentes que tengo a mi cargo..."

"Gracias Saito-san, confío en usted" Okina se inclinó ligeramente ante el inspector, tomó su bastón y salió de la habitación, dejándole solo ante la montaña de tareas que debía realizar antes de marcharse de viaje. El policía agitó la cabeza ligeramente. Era descorazonador ver tal cantidad de trabajo a las horas que eran, pero cuanto antes comenzara antes terminaría...

Cuando Okina regresó a Aoiya, Okkon, Omasu y Kaoru estaban esperándole impacientes. Habían decidido cerrar el local hasta que apareciera Misao para poder dedicarse por entero a su búsqueda

"Okina! Okina! Qué te han dicho?" Preguntó una de ellas, aunque ambas ninjas estaban igual de alteradas

"Que harían lo que pudieran. Lo he dejado a manos del inspector... Si es como dicen que es, intentará encontrar a Misao con todo lo que tenga en su mano... Sólo los dioses saben donde estará mi pequeña ahora... --el anciano bajó los ojos apesadumbrado y se mesó ligeramente la perilla-- Supongo que Aoshi no ha vuelto aún"

Las mujeres suspiraron a dúo, y Kaoru contestó por ellas "No, no ha regresado de donde quiera que esté... Kenshin y los chicos sí que han regresado, están detro lavándose un poco..."

"Me encantaría saber qué es lo que la dijo para que se pusiera así" Dijo Okkon cruzándose de brazos y agitando ligeramente la cabeza

El anciano guardó silencio, al igual que la otra ninja, pero con la particularidad de que él sí que lo sabía. De hecho Aoshi y él lo hablaron antes de que nada sucediera. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que se lo fuera a tomar de ese modo... Suspiró. Pronto escucharon un ruído y todos se volvieron a mirar. Eran Shuro y Kuro que volvían de la búsqueda, infructuosa por la expresión en sus rostros

"No la han visto por las afueras de la ciudad..." Comentó Shuro una vez se hubieron acercado, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras tanto

"Esto es horrible... y si no quiere regresar...?"

---0oo0--

A media tarde aproximadamente Aoshi regresó a Aoiya. Estaba realmente sucio, lleno de polvo, despeinado. En su cara casi siempre inexpresiva se veían los trazos del cansancio de correr más de 15 horas. Y todo para no encontrar nada. Shuro, que estaba en esos momentos en la parte exterior de la casa, fue el primero en encontrarle. Al verle en ese estado fue corriendo hasta él y le tomó por la cintura para ayudarle a caminar "Aoshi-san, por todos los dioses... dónde ha estado? Estábamos preocupados por usted...!" Le dijo el ninja de ojos marrones mientras andaban hasta el edificio

"No la encontré..." Fue todo lo que dijo el ex okashira mientras se concentraba en seguir andando

"Okkon, Omasu, Kuro, Okina, todos! Aoshi-san ha regresado!" Gritó el hombre una vez estuvieron dentro, y todos los que en ese momento estaban en el edificio se llegaron hasta allí como rayos. Las ninjas abrieron los ojos preocupadas al verle

"Okkon, vamos! Tenemos que prepararle a Aoshi-san un baño caliente y algo de comer para que recupere fuerzas!" Exclamó la mayor de las dos, y las dos salieron corriendo de nuevo a cumplir el encargo

Kenshin observó a su amigo con ojos serios, y sintió el agarro de Kaoru en su cintura. No hacía falta que dijera nada, el pelirrojo sabía la respuesta de antemano; no la había encontrado

"Hijo, has encontrado alguna pista?" Le preguntó el anciano mientras le sentaban en el salón. El ninja agitó lentamente la cabeza mientras apoyaba las manos en el suelo para no caerse. Estaba agotado, no había dormido, no había comido. Sólo había corrido y corrido sin parar, intentando encontrar a Misao en algún lugar... Corría a la desesperada, a sabiendas de que no sabía ni dónde buscarla siquiera... pero tenía que intentarlo; todo era culpa suya...

"Yo fui esta mañana a comisaría y hablé con el inspector. Me dijo que intentarían encontrarla... Pero eso es todo lo que tenemos... Shuro, Kuro, podéis ir a ayudar a las chicas, por favor? Himura, podrías preparar un poco de cha? " Les pidió el anciano educadamente con total intención de quedarse a solas con el ninja

"Claro Okina..." Asintieron todos respetando sus deseos

Jiya se sentó en frente de Aoshi, cerca de él y puso las manos en sus hombros "Aoshi, hiciste lo correcto al decírselo. No debes culparte por ello, hijo..."

"Si algo la pasa... no me lo perdonaré nunca..." Casi susurró el ninja sin levantar la cabeza. El hombre apretó sus manos ligeramente

"Es cierto que estoy muy preocupada por ella porque siempre la veré como mi niña, por muchos años que tenga, pero no debes olvidar que Misao es ya una mujer, que es una Onibawashuu y que es la okashira..."

"Lo sé... Okina... por qué siempre tengo que hacer daño a quien no tiene culpa de nada..."

El viejo ninja suspiró ligeramente e intentó buscar una respuesta que darle al otro hombre, pero no encontró ninguna. A dios gracias Okkon llamó a la puerta para anunciar que el baño estaba listo

--0oo0--

"Qué te ocurre? Estás rara esta noche..." Preguntó Saito poniéndose lentamente el kimono de dormir. Había dejado la maleta hecha en el salón con una de sus espadas y además había hablado con sus hijos para dejar todos listo en su ausencia tal y como siempre hacía

Los chicos mayores conocían su tarea, la habían hecho más de una vez. Como su padre tenía varios enemigos y no se fiaba demasiado de sus compañeros de comisaría, les encargaba a ellos estar pendientes de la casa, esto era, estar el menor tiempo posible fuera. Así cumplía dos objetivos; se aseguraba de que Tokio no estaba sola demasiado tiempo y además si a algún indeseable se le ocurría intentar algo, entre los tres se bastarían para detenerle...

Tokio suspiró ligeramente y se desenredó el pelo antes de acostarse "No es nada, cariño... es sólo que... llevo un día pesado, eso es todo..." Aquella tarde había ido a hablar con Aoshi. Quería aclarar lo de la noche anterior, pero al llegar allí lo que encontró no daba pie a ello. Nunca le había visto de esa manera, tan cansado, tan... angustiado, y era descorazonador. No tuvo valor para añadir más preocupaciones a las que ya tenía el pobre... En cambio intentó animarle lo mejor que pudo, como cualquier buen amigo habría hecho

"No sé por qué pero no me acabas de convencer... --le dijo tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí-- Estás segura de que no quieres contármelo?"

La mujer dejó el peine en un lateral y se volvió a su marido. Hajime estaba medio recostado en el futón y no se había terminado de abrochar el kimono, con lo que tenía el pecho al descubierto. Pasó finos dedos por la cicatriz que le hiciera su padre peleando tantos años atrás y acabó poniendo la mano sobre su corazón. Suspiró ligeramente y sonrió "De verdad, no me pasa nada... Ya te digo que he tenido mucho ajetreo hoy..."

"Bueno, si me lo dices así tendré que creerte..." Dijo riendo un poco y tapándose con el edredón hasta la cintura. Ella hizo lo propio también y pronto sintió las manos fuertes de su marido rodeando su cintura, de nuevo atrayéndola hacia sí

"Esto que és, para cuando te hayas ido? --preguntó ella maligna, a lo que Saito rió entre dientes-- Me echarás de menos, mmm?"

"Eso siempre..."

Hacía poco tiempo que había amanecido el día claro, y el policía estaba en la cocina, desayunando lentamente antes de marcharse. Su tren no salía hasta después de comer, pero tenía aún muchas cosas que arreglar en comisaría antes de marcharse, y una de ellas era dejarle a Cho las órdenes pertinentes a cumplir en el tiempo que él estuviera fuera...

Cuando terminó, después de dejar los cacharros en el cubo lleno de agua como todas las mañanas, anduvo lentamente por el pasillo de su nueva casa hasta llegar al salón. Sin darse cuenta se le fueron los ojos hasta la ventana que hacía poco tiempo había sido reconstruída, al igual que gran parte del tatami, que se veía más nuevo que el resto. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano donde Satoshi había hundido el tanto mientras luchaban, y frunció el ceño al recordar que de no ser por Shinomori no lo hubieran contado. Agitó la cabeza para olvidar todas esas cosas; lo último que quería era empezar el día peor de lo habitual...

Junto a la puerta estaba su maleta; no era mucho lo que llevaba, ya que allí donde iba no tendría ocasión de quitarse el uniforme... También había dejado una de sus espadas favoritas allí apoyada. Ya que tenía que marcharse de viaje a pelear contra unos terroristas lo mejor que podía hacer era llevarse una nihontou en la que pudiera confiar al cien por cien... Miró el reloj que tenían en el salón; tenía que marcharse ya o llegaría tarde...

Anduvo hasta su cuarto y abrió la corredera suavemente, sin hacer ruido. Tokio dormía plácidamente, tapada hasta el cuello como siempre, arrebujada en el edredón del futón. Siempre que se iba de viaje ella le obligaba a despertarla para despedirle aunque lo odiara... pero no tenía más remedio, porque si no cuando volviera le empezaría a reñir como a los críos... y eso era algo que odiaba aún mucho más.

Se acercó hasta allí y besó su mejilla suavemente "Ya me voy"

La mujer gimió y se estiró bajo el edredón, luego se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos un poco, lo suficiente como para poder verle "Mmm... Ten cuidado cariño... --murmuró medio dormida mientras sonreía-- Escríbeme..."

"Si puedo lo haré. Pórtate bien mientras estoy fuera" Le dijo riéndose ligeramente mientras apartaba su pelo, ahora corto, de su cara. Le dio un beso de despedida y lentamente se apartó del futón. Tokio le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta y luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a dormir...

---0oooooo0---

El cielo se había ido oscureciendo según fue pasando la mañana. Aún no era la hora de comer, así que en Aoiya no estaban aún demasiado ocupados; claro que ya tenían todas las mesas dispuestas para cuando llegara la avalancha de clientes que siempre se acercaban hasta allí a medio día. Habían decidido volver a abrir. Después de todo, no podían hacer nada más. Habían agotado todos sus recursos ya --que no eran pocos-- para buscar a Misao, con lo que sólo les restaba confiar en la policía... Y al menos, trabajando la agobiante espera se les hacía menos eterna.

Okkon y Omasu estaban en la cocina, como siempre, con la excepción de que Kenshin las ayudaba en lo que podía y Kaoru observaba tratando de aprender algo. Los muchachos mientras se dedicaban a realizar las tareas propias de una casa; reparar, limpiar, hacer las camas, preparar las habitaciones... Además de restaurante, el Aoiya estaba empezando a tener bastante buen renombre como hostal, lo que hacía que Jiya estuviera realmente muy orgulloso de sus chicos...

El anciano era, junto con Yahiko, el que se estaba ocupando de servir las mesas, cosa que normalmente hacía Misao... Pero al desaparecer, y al estar Aoshi aún descansando de la correría del día anterior sólo quedaba él para hacerlo

"Vaya, no sabía que usted hiciera de camarero" Dijo una voz algo burlona tras de sí. El ninja se dio la vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Saito

"Fujita-san, no esperaba verle por aquí..." Le contestó enarcando las cejas canosas, y realmente así era. El policía nunca había ido a su restaurante... por qué tenía que ir precisamente ahora? Sabría quizás algo sobre Misao?

"Me han dicho que aquí se come bien. Espero que sea cierto... --dijo Hajime con su característica parsimonia mientras se acomodaba en una de las separaciones del restaurante-- Traígame el menú del día... Ah. Y a Shinomori. Quiero hablar con él"

Su petición casi le hizo dejar caer la libreta. El ninja estudió detenidamente al hombre frente a sí. No parecía tener malas intenciones... Sus ojos ámbar curioseaban por todo el local, pero por otra cosa estaba tranquilo. No debía de saber nada o estaba seguro de que lo notaría...

Hajime chasqueó los dedos frente al rostro del anciano para sacarle del trance "Lo siento pero no tengo todo el día. Tengo que estar esta noche en Kobe" Gruñó ligeramente. Jiya frunció el ceño a sus malos modos, pero no dijo nada al respecto

"Estaba recordando que Aoshi está descansando... Le preguntaré a ver si puede hablar con usted. Espéreme unos minutos"

Un rato después Aoshi entró en el restaurante con expresión seria, tomó lo que Saito había pedido y anduvo hacia él. El policía se sonrió ligeramente al verle llegar, pero esperó a que se sentara frente a él antes de decirle nada "Espero que no te haya molestado demasiado el que te haya mandando llamar-- le dijo mordaz mirándole fijamente con ojos ámbar-- Intentaré terminar pronto para que puedas continuar relajándote" El ninja respiró profundamente y correspondió a su mirada con una azul hielo

"Qué quieres de mí, Saito?" Preguntó a su vez con voz profunda mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El hombre se quitó los guantes y separó los palillos suavemente, mirando a la vez el bol de carne con verduras que componía el menú del día. Aoshi se revolvió incómodo en su asiento al permanecer frente a él tanto tiempo callado, y Hajime se sonrió de nuevo "Tengo una misión para ti" Le dijo entre bocado y bocado

"No acepto órdenes de la policía" Le devolvió Shinomori totalmente serio --aunque por dentro respirando tranquilo--, y el inspector se rió entre dientes ligeramente "Y quién ha dicho que sea una órden de la policía, mmm? Esto es extraoficial --le comentó vaciando el vaso-- Bien. Me marcho a Kobe durante un tiempo indefinido, y como bien sabrás dentro de unos días llegarán a Kyoto Amakusa y los cristianos por la derogación del Emperador de la prohibición que les retenía en Holanda. El caso es que no me fio de que alguien quiera intentar armarla contra ellos y quiero que tú y la Oniwabanshu os hagáis cargo de que eso no suceda mientras yo esté fuera, entendido?"

"La Oniwabanshu siempre se hace cargo de Kyoto, estés tú o no, Saito" Aoshi frunció el ceño bajo el oscuro flequillo, molesto por los aires de superioridad que siempre se daba el inspector en ciertos casos. Sus ninjas siempre habían protegido la ciudad, incluso mucho antes de que el Shinsengumi comenzara a patrullar las calles...

"Perfecto. Esa era la respuesta que quería oír. Aunque como supongo bien sabrás estamos buscando a tu amiguita Weasel porque ha desaparecido, de modo que debería empezar a temer por la seguridad de la ciudad... Por cierto --levantó los ojos del bol y le miró divertido en extremo-- desde cuándo usas perfume de mujer, mmm?"

El ninja, que estaba mortalmente serio por las palabras del Lobo, arqueó las cejas y le miró totalmente sorprendido, sintiendo que se le estaba subiendo el calor a la cara. Hajime se rió con ganas ante el tono carmín que estaban tomando las mejillas del otro hombre. Al no encontrar nada bueno que decir al respecto, Aoshi prefirió mantener los ojos bajos para no avergonzarse más "Si eso es todo lo que tenías que decir, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer..."

"Claro, por supuesto... --dijo irónico y burlón terminándose la comida-- Vuelve a tu relax, no hay problema... Pero antes tráeme un cha" Shinomori no dijo nada más y se marchó del restaurante, no sin antes dejarle el encargo al otro ninja

A los pocos minutos apareció Yahiko con el té, se lo puso en la mesa junto con una notita "Aquí tienes la cuenta" Le dijo

Saito buscó el dinero mientras se preguntaba mentalmente qué problema tendría el ninja esta vez que estaba tan susceptible. Frunció el ceño. Llevaba el dinero en la maleta. Y la maleta estaba ya en el tren. Hajime sopló contrariado y se levantó "Me temo que tendrás que esperar a que vuelva para que te pague"

"Nadie, y digo NADIE sale de Aoiya sin pagar" Dijo Okkon apareciendo de golpe con el ceño fruncido. Si no supieran que era ninja hubieran podido pensar perfectamente que se había materializado allí...

"He dicho que volveré dentro de un rato. Cht... Te dejó aquí la nihontou como prueba de ello, Grulla desconfiada..." Gruñó el policía mientras marchaba. Iría a su casa, que le quedaba más cerca que la estación

"CÓMO QUE GRULLA MALDITO #()!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gritó la otra hecha una furia, pero Saito no se molestó ni en volverse a mirar, cosa que sí hicieron los parroquianos de Aoiya. Yahiko le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"No vale la pena que te enfades..."

"Cómo que no! Me ha llamado grulla! Si te lo llamase a ti veríamos a ver que tal--" Le dijo pero el chico no le dejó terminar

"Ya te he dicho que no vale la pena, siempre está igual... " Le contestó encogiéndose levemente de hombros

"Oooookkoooooonnnn! Que se te queman las patataaaaaaaaasssssss!" Gritó Omasu desde la puerta de la cocina, y la otra ninja dio un respingo y salió corriendo hacia allí para risa de los presentes, que se lo estaban pasando mejor que nunca aquel día

"Ao, qué ha pasado al final? Qué es lo que quería?" Le preguntó la mujer una vez Aoshi se hubo sentado a su lado, en el porche que daba al patio y jardín interior de Aoiya donde los ninjas hacían sus ejercicios al aire libre cuando el buen tiempo se los permitía

"Nada importante... Que cuidaramos que nada ocurriera durante la procesión de los cristianos mientras él estaba fuera... Parece que no se fia demasiado de la policía, no?"

"Es cierto... la verdad es que nunca lo hace... Prefiere hacerlo todo él, para asegurarse de que saldrá bien" Comentó mientras jugueteaba con una rama medio seca que había recogido del suelo

Suspiró "Estoy preocupado por Misao... Mierda, quizás hubiera sido mejor no decirle nada..."

"Aoshi... hiciste bien al decírselo, lo sabes... No puede ser que tuviera esperanzas en vano... "

"Entonces por qué me siento tan mal...? --preguntó con otro suspiro. El ninja bajó la cabeza y apoyó el mentón en la de su amiga, deleitándose con su perfume-- Sabes... Saito me preguntó que desde cuándo usaba perfume de mujer"

Ella se echó a reír fuertemente ante tal comentario "Es que los perfumes de Hokkaido son muy embriagadores... Y él está harto de olerlos. Es normal que los reconozca en todas partes..."

"Supongo..."

Tokio cogió el rostro del hombre suavemente y le obligó a mirarla "Si alguien puede encontrarla, ese es Hajime. No te preocupes más por ello, por favor... Estoy segura de que hará todo lo que pueda para cumplir su misión, como siempre..."

Yahiko entró en la cocina con la intención de recoger el pedido de una de las mesas y de paso, informar a Kaoru y Kenshin de la entrevista de Aoshi y Saito. El pelirrojo, que estaba probando un guiso, se quedó pensativo con la cuchara en la boca. _El maestro se fue temprano esta mañana y no me contó nada... Mmm... Creo que tendré que ir a hacerle una visita... con sake para que me diga qué está pasando aquí_

Kaoru le sacó la cuchara y pasó una mano por delante de sus ojos "Kenshin cariño... estas muy raro ultimamente... Me quieres contar qué es lo que te pasa?"

Él sonrió y se rascó levemente la cabeza "Aún no sé nada, pero en cuanto pueda te lo cuento, Kaoru... Por cierto --dijo recordando lo que Yahiko les había contado-- iremos a ver la procesión, no?"

"No hace falta, pasarán por debajo de Aoiya --comentó Omasu removiendo un puchero de sopa-- Desde el piso de arriba podréis ver todo perfectamente"

"Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de Amakusa Shougo... Espero poder hablar con él..." Siguió diciendo el samurai, que ahora se había ocupado de pelar unas patatas que Okkon le había pedido

Jiya siguió atendiendo a los clientes que fueron llegando eventualmente, incluso sentó a un grupo en la mesa que ocupara el policía, llevándose la katana con él, claro está. Iba apuntando los pedidos de todos, pero se equivocaba más de una vez por estar pensando en otras cosas. Pensaba en su pequeña Misao, dónde estaría, qué haría, si estaría bien... Pensaba en Aoshi y en lo caprichoso del destino al querer que se enamorara de una mujer casada, de Tokio-san para más inri. Cuando el ninja se lo dijo, apenas sí fue capaz de permanecer en la misma postura en que estaba... Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no advirtió que el policía había regresado hasta que estuvo a su lado

"Ya he vuelto. Tome. Y devuélvame mi espada" Le dijo queriendo recuperarla lo antes posible. No le hacía ninguna gracia que nadie tocara sus katanas, menos sus favoritas.

El anciano contó y recontó el dinero y luego le dijo "Fujita-san, me dijo que se va a Kobe de viaje..."

"Así es. Y espero tener noticias de la Weasel pronto" La red de la policía era bastante extensa, y podía encontra _casi _todo lo que se propusieran, más si alguien señalado la ponía en marcha. No es que tuviera interés particular en la chica, pero sabía que a Tokio la preocupaba y, en fin... no le costaba ningún trabajo poner de su parte para encontrarla...

Sin darle oportunidad a Okina de decirle nada, el policía dejó el restaurante. Tenía algo de prisa; el tener que ir hasta su casa había hecho que perdiera tiempo... Pero llegar tarde tampoco era algo que le preocupara mayormente. Después de todo, el tren no se iría sin él...

De pronto, alguien con una voz bastante conocida le llamó desde detrás "Eh, Goro!" Saito se dio la vuelta para ver a su cuñada correr graciosamente hasta él, sujetando una mantilla sobre sus hombros para que no cayera con la carrera

"Hola, qué tal? --sonrió ampliamente-- Trabajando?"

El policía la revolvió ligeramente el flequillo, como solía hacerle cuando era aún una niña "Casi. Me voy de viaje a Kobe por asuntos oficiales" Pronto vio cómo se pintaba algo de desilusión en su mirada

"Otra vez viajando... Son muy pesados tus jefes! Se parecen a los de Jigen, todo el día mandándoos! Así nunca estáis en casa" Frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras ponía las manos en sus caderas. Saito no pudo evitar recordar a su mujer en esa misma pose, y se encendió un cigarrillo, divertido

"Eso acabará matándote..." Le recriminó, aunque sabía que de nada serviría

"Seguramente... --se encogió de hombros-- A dónde ibas? A comprar?"

"He quedado con Tokio en casa para ir juntas, me dijo que quería mirar además unas cosas"

"Hmm, pues no está en casa..."

"No? Pero si me dijo que fuera a buscarla...! A dónde habrá ido? Hmpf. Cuando la vea me va a oír! --se quejó la mujer haciendo grandes muecas-- Siempre me hace igual! Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hace que es tan importante..." Terminó cruzándose de brazos

"No lo sé, pero cuando te enteres me lo cuentas --se rió ligeramente-- Bueno, me voy. El tren me estará esperando ya"

"Buena suerte, y ten cuidado, vale? Escríbenos!"

_Iguales... Son como dos gotas de agua... No debieron vivir tanto tiempo juntas... ahora me dan el coñazo las dos por lo mismo! _"Vale, vale... lo intentareé..." Le dijo finalmente agitando la cabeza con desaprobación. Le dijo adios con un gesto de la mano y reemprendió el camino. Ahora sí que llegaba tarde, pero lo dicho; el tren no se iría sin él...

---OoooooO---

Tres aburridas horas de tren se sucedieron hasta que Saito concluyó la mitad de su viaje. Cierto que había ido mirando el paisaje, leyendo a ratos, pero aún así se aburría en los viajes largos. Y aún le quedaban dos más de incómodo traquetreo sobre las vías antes de llegar a Kobe. Suspiró ligeramente mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. Al menos podría bajar a estirar las piernas en la hora en que el tren repostaría combustible...

Tosió ligeramente al dar la primera calada, y frunció el ceño mientras miraba el tabaco en su mano. Debía haberse excedido en la cantidad del día, y eso que aún era media tarde. _Maldito sea mi hermano que hasta después de muerto tiene que estar incordiando_ Gruñó para sí. De su pelea, además de una bonita cicatriz que añadir a su colección, había conseguido que el doctor que le había salvado la vida de milagro le advirtiera que, a pesar de haberlo hecho lo mejor posible no era ningún mago, y que si fumaba tanto como de costumbre sus pulmones se resentirían. El ceño se dibujó aún más hondo en su frente, y acabó tirando el cigarro por la ventana. Fumar era ya algo más que una costumbre, pero para perseguir criminales necesitaba estar en buena forma...

Contempló el paisaje una vez más sin que el aire le molestara para mirar. Ya estaban entrando en la ciudad. Era pequeña, casi un apeadero... pero para distraerse un rato valdría. Como todos los viajeros, dejó en el tren sus cosas --a excepción de su espada, que le acompañaba a todas partes-- y salió a la calle

Realmente era un lugar pequeño, decidió sólo con echar un vistazo. Apenas sí había unas hileras de casas y un restaurante-posada para albergar viajeros. Al ver que el resto del lugar no tenía ningún interés decidió entrar a tomarse un cha y a escuchar lo que la gente decía en el pueblo, a ver si oía algo interesante que le desaburriera durante, al menos, un rato

El local también era pequeño, con dos plantas, y a lo sumo ocho mesas. Era todo de madera, a excepción de las separaciones de papel de arroz blanco, sin ningún tipo de decoración. Al fondo estaba el posadero, un hombre de mediana edad algo rollizo, con un bigote largo y poco poblado que más parecía chino que japonés

"Tráigame un cha" Le pidió mientras se sentaba. El lugar estaba desierto, pero intuía que dentro de poco el resto de los viajeros pensarían como él y entrarían a tomar algo. Seguramente de eso viviría el hombre.

"Niña, ya has oído! Llévale el mejor cha al señor policía" Dijo con voz un poco cascada y ronca. Al momento una chica de pelo oscuro recogido en una larga trenza y con grandes ojos azules, vestida con un gi y unos pantalones que cubría un delantal algo cochambroso se presentó frente a él. De la sorpresa casi dejó caer la taza en la mesa

"Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Misao sin podérselo creer

"Ya ves qué pequeño es el mundo, Weasel --le contestó casi tan sorprendido como ella por la coincidencia-- Yo estoy de camino a Kobe, pero el tren a Osaka para en este pueblo a repostar... Creo que tienes un pequeño problema de dinero, no es así? Por eso estás trabajando para este tiparraco... Supongo también que tenías prisa por salir de Kyoto... si no no se comprende que hayas tomado el tren... Me equivoco?"

"N-no... Me... Me están buscando?" Preguntó mientras le veía tomarse el té

"Sí... Me temo que les tienes muy preocupados; hasta recurrieron a mí para que te buscara" Se sonrió el policía con burla mirándola con sus pequeños ojos ámbar. La ninja estaba de pie, encojida sobre sí misma, mirando al suelo como un crío al que se le ha cojido haciendo algo que no debería

"Vas a decirles dónde estoy?"

"No"

Misao se sentó frente a él a pesar de las protestas de su jefe "Sabes por qué me fui, verdad..." Le dijo mirando a otro lado e intentando que sus ojos no se humedecieran como siempre que recordaba el evento. Además, el tenerle a él, precisamente a él delante le hacía las cosas aún más difíciles

"Sé que tiene algo que ver con Shinomori" Saito la siguió observando mientras bebía. Se le hacía extraño estar allí, en un lugar extraño, hablando con la Comadreja de algo que no le importaba lo más mínimo; la vida de los demás. Y para colmo ella llevaba esa expresión tan triste en la mirada que le hacía pensar que el ninja había encontrado una mujer mejor que ella

"No puede ser, me dijo, yo quiero a otra mujer... Jamás me creerías si te dijera de... de quien se ha..." La chica no pudo evitar romper a llorar frente a él y se echó sobre la mesa, escondiendo la cara en sus brazos para que no la viera

_Jamás la creería, dice... ni que me importara saberlo. Además... Hay algo que me dice que es mejor que no lo sepa... _Pensó el Miburo terminando de beber. Fue a echar mano a su bolsillo, pero se recordó que no debía fumar, al menos hasta dentro de unas horas. Frunció el ceño. Además no soportaba a la gente llorona. O mejor dicho, no soportaba ver llorar a las mujeres, menos por un tema como aquél. Le traían demasiados recuerdos que no venían al caso, y que siempre era mejor dejar guardados donde estaban.

El posadero y sus largos bigotes llegaron hasta allí rápidamente "Qué está usted haciendo, señor? Desde cuándo los policías hacen llorar a jovencitas tan lindas como Misao-chan?" Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, visiblemente molesto por la situación

"Él... Él no tiene la culpa... Es que yo soy una idiota, nada más... --respondió ella intentando retomar la compostura perdida y haciendo un buen trabajo en ello. Se secó los ojos en la parte más limpia del delantal y se dirigió a su jefe-- No pasa nada, de verdad... Podría dejar que hablara con él un rato más?" Le pidió

"Acaso se conocen?"

"Sí, es de Kyoto, igual que yo... somos... viejos conocidos..." Dijo ella bajando la mirada a la mesa para no encontrarla con ninguna de la de los adultos

"De acuerdo entonces... Lle ruego que me disculpe, señor. Como compensa le invito a algo" Dijo el hombre sonriendo levemente e inclinándose

"Tráigame otro cha, entonces" Le dijo casi con un suspiro. Iba a tener que seguir "charlando" con la chica un rato más... Bueno, no se podía quejar. Después de todo fue él quien pidió algo para sacudirse el aburrimiento de encima.

Misao respiró profundamente, tomando una determinación. Iba a contarle todo lo que sabía. Quizás no fuera quién para hacerlo, pero cuanto antes se enterara mejor... El policía nunca le cayó bien, todo lo contrario, pero consideraba que todo aquello era un engaño y que tenía derecho a enterarse

"Estás dispuesto a oír lo que tengo que decir?" Le preguntó mirándole. La seriedad en sus ojos le hizo arquear una ceja y preguntarse qué tan importante era la revelación que le iba a hacer y por qué se la iba a hacer precisamente a él

"Sabes que tu mujer pasa mucho tiempo en Aoiya...? De hecho está con nosotros mientras trabajas. Y cuando te vas de viaje también. Apostaría a que ahora mismo está con ... Aoshi-sama en el patio hablando... riendo...a-abrazándose como siempre..." Apenas sí pudo terminar de decirlo antes de que se le formara un nudo en la garganta que le impidiera hablar. Las lágrimas en sus ojos claros le impidieron ver bien la expresión en el rostro de Saito

"Qué estás insinuando!" No fue un grito, sino un siseo frío acompañado por una mirada capaz de entrar en el alma de uno y congelarla. Misao se encogió sobre sí misma, asustada. Nunca antes había visto aquella faceta del policía, y ojalá no la hubiera visto nunca. Tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento iba a saltar por encima de la mesa y a retorcerla el pescuezo

"Ya.. ya te dije que no ibas a creerlo... --susurró ella-- Un amigo de mi "abuelo" Okina, trajo consigo su cámara de fotos a Aoiya... Se hicieron fotos juntos... Yo les pedí una, quería tener a Aoshi-sama... y me dieron ésta..." La chica metió la mano en su gi, y de entre las vendas que sujetaban su pecho, sacó una fotografía redondeada. Era patente que había sido arrugada fuertemente, pero que luego la habían vuelto a alisar.

Saito se encendió entonces un cigarrillo, dándole igual el medico, sus pulmones, los criminales y cualquier cosa. Dejó salir una nube de humo mientras miraba la foto. Era en blanco y negro, y a pesar de las arrugas que atravesaban la imagen pudo reconocer perfectamente a las dos figuras que aparecían cojidas del brazo.

Qué probaba eso? Nada... Recordó también la melena negra que se había dejado la mujer. Cuando había ido a casa a por dinero, Tokio no estaba... y Shinomori casualmente olía a uno de los perfumes que Tokio se compró cuando fueron de viaje a Hokkaido... Tragó saliva y volvió a mirar la foto. Todo encajaba, incluso las declaraciones de Misao... Sabía que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero siempre había confiado en su mujer... Y ella le había _engañado..._

"Sé... Sé que la foto no es una prueba... pero Aoshi me dijo anoche que la queria... me lo dijo..." Gimió la ninja encogiéndose

A pesar de no querer levantar la mirada por ser aquello algo demasiado personal como para que una extraña como ella lo viera, sí que vio el cigarrillo que momentos antes estaba en su boca caer a la mesa "Siento que te hayas enterado por mí..." Susurró ella

El policía se puso en pie de golpe, asustando al posadero que le traía el cha después de haber servido a otros viajeros que también habían entrado. Agarró a Misao por un brazo y la arrastró consigo al exterior, diciéndole al posadero que no volvería a trabajar para él. La ninja intentó zafarse de su agarro, pero Saito era demasiado fuerte "Qué haces? Dónde me llevas?"

Él no contestó nada, sólo siguió andando y llevándola consigo. Se acercaron a la estación de ferrocarril, y el inspector llamó a uno de los policías que había allí, un chico bastante joven que parecía estar cumpliendo en su primer destino

"Fujita Goro, inspector de Kyoto --se presentó de malas maneras. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó unos billetes y se los dio al policía, que le miraba sin entender nada-- Ésposala a tu muñeca y llévala a la comisaría de Kyoto de mi parte"

Misao empezó a quejarse, pero una mirada del hombre bastó para hacerla callar. El muchacho arqueó las cejas "Pero, pero señor... no puedo dejar mi puesto..."

"Yo me encargaré de tus superiores cuando regrese a Kyoto. Ahora llévatela!"

El chico se metió el dinero en el bolsillo y esposó a la ninja a su muñeca "Si señor..."

Cuando me lo contaron sentí el frío  
de una hoja de acero en las entrañas;  
me apoyé contra un muro, y un instante  
la conciencia perdí de donde estaba.

**----ºoºoºoº----**

Cayó sobre mi espíritu la noche  
en ira y piedad se anegó el alma...  
¡Y entonces comprendí por qué se llora,  
y entonces comprendí por qué se mata!

**----ºoºoºoº----**

Pasó la nube de dolor... con pena  
logré balbucear breves palabras...  
¿Quién me dio la noticia?... Un fiel amigo...  
¡Me hacía un gran favor!... Le di las gracias


	3. cap3 love

**Say It Isn't So...**

_**...love breaks and love divides... love laugths and love can make you cry...**_

Apenas si faltaba una hora para la cena cuando el tren llegó a la estación de Kobe, una de las paradas intermedias en la linea que unía Kyoto con Osaka. El lugar no era demasiado grande, pero aún así había bastante gente esperando a los viajeros del penúltimo tren del día. Entre medias de todo aquél gentío se encontraban dos militantes del ejército que eran observados con curiosidad por toda la gente de allí. Se preguntaban quién iría a bajarse del tren aquél que el capitán del ejército asignado para proteger la ciudad y uno de sus subordinados se encontraran allí. El susodicho capitán, un hombre de mediana edad, en forma pero con algunas canas clareando su pelo oscuro y unos ojillos azul brillantes, le pidió al soldado, que era más alto que él, que no perdiera ojo de la gente que saliera del tercer vagón. Tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería aquél hombre a quien habían enviado para ayudarles. Tenía que ser alguien realmente extraordinario para que Yamagata-san le hubiera mandado a él y sólamente a él para detener a los terroristas. Se moría de ganas por saber qué tenía de especial aquél inspector de policía que trabajaba en Kyoto

Cumpliéndo órdenes, el soldado observó minuciosamente a todos los que se bajaban del vagón, incluso se acercó más a él para tener la seguridad de ver al policía. Al fin salió Saito, enfundado en su abrigo oscuro bajo el que llevaba su reconocible uniforme azul, gorra y todo, con una pequeña maleta en la mano derecha y con la izquierda apoyada en la empuñadura de su nihontou. Extrañamente la gente se apartaba a su paso, cosa que el subordinado comprendió cuando vio su rostro bajo la gorra.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando sus ojos ámbar se posaron en él, más aún cuando le preguntó por su superior. Tardó unos segundos en contestarle y, cuando lo hizo, balbuceaba "A-allí... S-sígame por favor..." Tragó saliva aliviado cuando se dio la vuelta y miró al frente. No sabía si la expresión sombría y mortalmente seria era un efecto óptico de la gorra, aunque algo le decía que no era así...

La gente a su alrededor volvió a hacer un pasillo para dejarles pasar, y cuchicheaban a su paso y tras ellos, curiosos con aquél personaje alto y enjuto que no encajaba con las prespectivas que tenían todos de un personaje capaz de meter en vereda a los terroristas

"Fujita-san... --dijo el capitán inclinandose ligeramente cuando llegaron allí. No pasó desapercibido para él tampoco el áura oscura que traía el tipo, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando se quitó la gorra como saludo. Echó un vistazo a sus facciones duras y alargadas y a sus ojos pequeños y dorados y se dijo que si era tan bueno en su trabajo como miedo daba, entonces terminarían pronto con esa panda de anarquistas-- Soy el capitán del octavo regimiento del ejército del Emperador, Yokata Jin. Será mi compañero de ahora en adelante. Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en pedírsela al chico" Dijo señalando al soldado, que se cuadró a su lado

"Sí, señor, lo que usted mande, señor"

Hajime volvió los ojos hacia él. Tenía el pelo claro, los ojos verdes oscuros, y se le veía muy joven e inexperto bajo ese uniforme oscuro de botones dorados del ejército. Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos vacío y se lo dio al muchacho "Me quedé sin tabaco durante el viaje" Dijo casi casualmente. No sólo había terminado con aquél paquete, sino también con otros dos más durante las cinco horas que había pasado en el tren

El soldado lo tomó y le miró confundido "No llega tabaco hasta el pueblo..."

"No he preguntado que me digas si hay o no, sino que me consigas. Ahora" Le ordenó esta vez de peor manera que antes, mirándole de soslayo

"Sí... sí señor..." El joven se cuadró y salió corriendo de allí a buscar algún lugar donde encontrar cigarrillos para su superior...

Yokata miró al policía, y pronto éste le devolvió la mirada "Y bien? Vamos a quedarnos toda la noche en la estación?"

"Claro que no, Fujita-san, venga, le llevaré hasta donde nos hospedaremos usted y yo. Es una casita que está bastante cerca de aquí, muy mona, toda de madera, hecha al estilo occidental. Ha visto alguna? Son preciosas, ojalá pudiera vivir en una así todos los días del año... --comentó el capitán con una sonrisa-- Además tenemos un cocinero excelente, seguro que le gustará"

"Seguro que sí" Le contestó secamente contemplando el pueblo a la luz de las pocas farolas. Era un lugar reducido, pequeño, sin muchas casas ni muchos habitantes. Algo de viento sopló por entre las hojas de algunos árboles que flanqueaban las calles mientras iban caminando. Era aire frío que agitó sus ropas y despeinó ligeramente sus cabellos, pero si a alguno le molestó no dijo nada. Hajime no tenía ganas de enzarzarse en conversaciones banales y el capitán tampoco las tenía de hacer un monólogo sobre algo tan tonto

Las casas del pueblo eran todas bastante parecidas, bajas, de un sólo piso, alguna de dos, pero esas eran las que menos, las que seguramente pertenecerían a las mejores familias del lugar, o a las más antiguas. Pronto llegaron a la "zona" comercial, si es que se le podía llamar así al único restaurante, pequeño y algo destartalado, y a la tienda de víveres que había justamente enfrente. Pasaron los minutos yendo calle arriba, casi la única que existía en Kobe, ya que las casas por norma general se apiñaban a un lado y a otro del camino, y vieron por fin el edificio de madera que Yokata había dicho, dando pared con pared con un pequeño dojo que alguien debió instalar allí hacía muchos años por el aspecto que ofrecía

"Ya hemos llegado... prefiere que hablemos esta noche sobre lo que nos interesa o mejor lo dejamos para mañana por la mañana?-- preguntó el capitán mientras abría la puerta del local-- Lo digo por si está cansado del viaje o algo..."

Por una parte, el policía prefería que le contara la misión aquella noche; cuántos eran ellos, cuántos el enemigo, dónde estaban, de qué armas disponían, qué estrategias tenían pensadas, cuáles eran las órdenes de los superiores, si había que apresarlos o arrasar con todo... Así al menos tendría la mente ocupada, se distraería y gastaría el tiempo en algo productivo, ya que estaba bastante seguro de que no sería capaz de dormir...

Por la otra parte no tenía ningunas ganas de escuchar batallitas de terroristas, movidas policiales y demás, no estaba de humor para aguantar toda una noche en compañía de nadie, y menos de aquél capitán verborreico. Estaba seguro de que el otro hombre había hablado tan poco porque él no le había dado pie a que le dijera nada... Tenía toda la impresión de ser la típica persona que no se calla ni debajo del agua, y no estaba por la labor de escucharle

"Mañana mejor" Le contestó pasando tras él y contemplando el interior con ojos críticos. La estancia era de madera, igual que por fuera, y tenía una chimenea de piedra en una de las paredes donde ardía un fuego estupendo, rojo y amarillo, que lamía sin piedad varios troncos. Estaba poco amueblada a pesar de que algunos tapices cubrían las paredes desnudas y que sobre el hogar había un hacha de batalla, algo totalmente inusual en el país. En la punta opuesta de la planta estaban las escaleras, de madera oscura, que llevaban a la planta de las habitaciones. El encargado les hizo un gesto afirmativo y empezaron a subir por ellas

"De acuerdo, como usted prefiera, Fujita-san --Hajime gruñó ligeramente. Esa noche, más que ninguna odiaba aquél nombre falso que le llevaba acompañando casi una década de su existencia, aquella tapadera de lo que era y bajo la que se configuraba toda su situación legal, desde su trabajo hasta su matrimonio, pasando por cosas como la licencia de armas, los impuestos o sus hijos-- Esta de aquí es su habitación --le señaló una puerta a la izquierda, justo al lado de la que ocuparía él-- y ésta es la mía. Acomódese, yo mientas le esperaré abajo para cenar" Acabó Yokata con una ligera sonrisa bajo el bigote espeso

El policía asintió casi con pereza y entró en su sitio, un cuarto no muy grande, pero suficiente para lo que lo necesitaba. Tenía una cama con cabecero de hierro forjado, una mesa y una silla sencillos, y una estantería por si quería colocar algo. Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y se quitó el abrigo, dejándolo junto con la gorra, sobre la cama. Deseó fumarse un cigarro que no tenía pero que le apetecía más que cenar y suspiró ligeramente, de alguna forma molesto por la dependencia que creaba en él el tabaco, más sabiendo que no era bueno para él. Tocó la nihontou, y por unos momentos se planteó el dejarla también arriba, pero acabó decidiendo que prefería sentirla colgando de su cinturón

Salió, en fin, de la habitación y por primera vez se fijó en que había ventanas en el pasillo, y también una puerta de madera con un pequeño cerrojo que daban a una especie de balcón exterior. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y vio alguna de las luces del exterior, al fondo una masa negra y desigual que formaban los bosques en la oscuridad nocturna, y el cielo inmenso y sin luna, repleto de estrellas. _Dentro de unas horas hará mucho frío ahí fuera... _Pensó recordando que el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y que además estaban junto a las montañas _Si el chaval me trae lo que tiene que traerme quizás salga un rato_

Con este pensamiento bajó las escaleras oscuras y llegó a la planta baja, donde tal y como le dijera antes, Yokata le estaba esperando, sentado a la mesa, distrayéndose leyendo el periódico. Vio los galones en su uniforme negro y cruzado, y recordó que esa había sido una de las razones por las que no accedió a entrar en el ejército y se decantó por la policía. Otra de ellas fue porque como policía tendría que moverse menos de casa, de la ciudad donde vivía... o al menos eso pensaba él, ya que luego en la práctica no fue así realmente...

"Siéntese Fujita-san, comamos y bebamos que la vida es breve y hay que pasarla lo mejor posible" Dijo alegremente el capitán, y Saito pensó que realmente el hombre o era idiota o un optimista convencido. Ambos pidieron sus respectivas cenas y Yokata siguió conversando con él, o al menos lo siguió intentando

"Ya veo que no es usted muy hablador --le dijo después de un buen rato-- Perdóneme si le resulto pesado, es que me gusta mucho charlar y nunca tengo nadie con quien hacerlo --le dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros y mirando al otro hombre para ver su reacción, pero el policía no dijo nada. Le parecía un hombre reservado y parco en palabras, quizás por eso se le hicera borde y desagradable en sus contestaciones cortas y secas... eso cuando contestaba. El capitán se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo para él-- Tome, Isikawa encontró, después de todo..." Le dijo dejándole sobre la mesa dos paquetes de cigarros

"Gracias, ya me hacían falta" Comentó sacando uno y encendiéndolo, aprovechando que habían terminado de cenar. Era algo estúpido la manera en que fumar le hacía sentirse mejor y olvidar al menos un rato

"Fuma usted mucho?" Le preguntó al oírle toser ligeramente

Hajime levantó la vista y miró sus ojillos azules brillar mientras esperaba una respuesta "Sí, desde hace bastante, además" Y así era, el tabaco le perseguía hacía casi tantos años como tiempo llevaba siendo Fujita-san... Muchos años eran ya esos...

"Pues si bebe tanto como fuma habrá tenido unas resacas formidables --bromeó el otro entonces, y se disculpó inmediatamente cuando vio a su contertulio levantarse de golpe de la silla -- Perdone, no quería molestarle"

"No es usted lo que me molesta" Le dijo tomando la katana, que estaba apoyada junto a su silla, y marchándose escaleras arriba. _No es usted lo que me molesta... Ha. Pero qué bien sé guardar las formas... _Pensó mordazmente mientras agitaba la cabeza y fumaba furiosamente. Aunque en realidad no era su conversación lo que le molestaba, sino que a cada palabra iba recordando cosas que no quería recordar _Estoy trabajando, no tengo tiempo para... eso ahora... _Se dijo echando una bocanada de humo y metiéndose en el cuarto

Se quedó allí de pie, mirando la habitación, pensando, y ahora qué? Es fácil decir, no voy a pensar en esto o en aquello, lo difícil es conseguirlo... Y él no lo estaba consiguiendo. Se maldijo interiormente por ello y también a todo el que recorrió su memoria a pesar de que el 99 no tenían nada que ver en el asunto...

Kenshin cayó como una piedra sobre el futón en el que dormía con su mujer. Llevaba todo el día trabajando sin parar y para colmo fue a visitar a Hiko... andando. Estaba muerto de cansancio. Se puso el brazo en la frente y más tarde se revolvió el flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos. Misao no había vuelto aún, y el tema estaba empezando a preocuparle seriamente. Pensaba que había sido todo una chiquillada, pero el hablar con su maestro le había revelado que no había sido así. La corredera de su habitación se abrió y el samurai sonrió al ver a Kaoru entrar en la habitación con una mano sobre su tripa. Se incorporó "Estás cansada, cariño?"

"Un poco... ha sido un día muy largo, la verdad... casi tanto como ayer" La mujer se sentó junto al pelirrojo y se desató el pelo, que cayó sobre sus hombros suavemente. Kenshin pasó sus dedos por él para peinarlo, y ella agradeció su caricia.

"Será mejor que durmamos, mañana parece que será igual de largo..." Suspiró él ayudándola con el obi, ya que tenía dificultades para desatarlo

"Ahh pero primero cuéntame qué tal tu entrevista con Hiko. Qué es tan importante que has tenido que ir a buscarle corriendo? Acaso él sabe algo sobre Misao? Y puedes contarme qué es lo que te pasa? Está todo relacionado?"

"Maa maaa... tranquila por favor! --se rió levemente, algo agobiado por tanta pregunta-- Ahora mismo te lo cuento todo..." Dijo metiéndose bajo el edredón. Kaoru hizo lo mismo y apagaron la luz, quedando cara a cara en el futón. Alargó el brazo y revolvió su pelo pelirrojo cariñosamente "Empieza a desembuchar"

"Verás... Desde que llegamos noté que algo extraño sucedía en el dojo, empezando por la presencia de Tokio-san aquí... Mi maestro me dijo que él también sentía algo raro, y que lo averiguaría todo. Recuerdas cuando en la cena se fue? Pues es porque Tokio-san se dejó olvidado el chal y fue a devolvérselo. Fue entonces cuando vio a Aoshi besarla..."

Kaoru casi se incorporó de la sorpresa "Pero pero pero... No puedo creerlo... --de pronto todo encajó-- Crees que Misao lo sabe y por eso se fue?"

"Sí... Lo que no sé es quién más está al corriente de todo esto... No sé si los miembros de Oniwabashuu lo saben... y si Saito lo sabe..."

La mujer pasó un brazo por su cintura "Y si se entera...? Siendo como es, es capaz de cualquier cosa..."

El tren tomó un bache y Misao se despertó sobresaltada. Frunció el ceño ligeramente al ver que le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo. Se debía de haber quedado dormida en una postura muy precaria... Se sentó mejor en el asiento de madera y se estiró, frotándose el cuello para desentumecerlo. Era noche cerrada, y por las ventanas entraba fresco, pero el policía que dormía a su lado había comprado una manta previniendo aquello. Miró el cielo totalmente estrellado y también las sombras negras que eran los árboles a los lados de la vía. No tenía ni idea de qué hora sería, ni cuánto faltaría para llegar a la otra ciudad, pero lo que sí que sabía es que tenía hambre. Sacó de debajo de la manta una pequeña mochila y de ésta varias viandas que habían comprado con el dinero que les había sobrado después de sacar los billetes. Incluso después de esto, les habían sobrado monedas. Suspiró mientras le daba un buen bocado a uno de los pastelillos de arroz, ya que su pensamiento había volado hasta el policía

_Se bajó en Kobe... Qué moral, irse de misión después de todo lo que le he contado... sabiendo además que su mujer estará con Aoshi..._

Se secó las lágrimas que habían empezado a asomar a sus ojos. Cada vez que los recordaba no podía evitar llorar... Puso una mano junto a su corazón, donde de nuevo llevaba guardada la foto que estrujara al principio de su andanza en tren y suspiró de nuevo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a pasar aquello... Vale que se llevaban bien, vale que nunca había visto a Aoshi sonreír tanto... Pero de ahí a que se enamorara de ella... De un fiero bocado se acabó los pastelillos. Qué tenía Tokio que no tuviera ella...! Ojalá supiera lo que el ex okashira veía en ella...

El muchacho se despertó debido a las sacudidas que daba la chica "Qué haces...? Me has despertado..." Gimió soñoliento. Tenían que viajar de noche, puesto que ese era el único tren que podían cojer aquél día... Claro que podían haber esperado al día siguiente, pero temía que la chica intentara escaparse... además, tenía ganas de llegar a Kyoto. Tenía familia allí, y hacía tiempo que no les veía. Aprovecharía el viaje para estar con ellos y luego regresar a su trabajo en Kobe.

Se asomó a la ventana. El viento le agitó el pelo, y tuvo que guiñar los ojos para poder ver algo. Las luces del castillo brillaban a lo lejos "Estamos llegando ya a Kyoto" Sonrió felizmente

"Qué vas a hacer conmigo cuando lleguemos?" Preguntó Misao mientras comía otro poco, esta vez, pastel de judías

"Llevarte a comisaría"

"A estas horas de la madrugada?"

El policía arqueó las cejas. No había pensado en eso. No podía dejarla allí, estaría cerrado. Miró a Misao con sus ojos castaños "Y ahora qué voy a hacer contigo?"

La ninja se rió "Eso mismo te pregunté yo... Por qué no me llevas a mi casa? Tenemos un hostal. Duermes allí y mañana vamos, te parece?

Media hora más tarde, el tren se había detenido por fin en Kyoto, el final del trayecto. Eran las tres de la mañana, y cuando todos los viajeros salieron de la estación el encargado por fin pudo cerrar y marcharse a dormir. La ciudad estaba bastante desierta a aquellas horas, sólo algunos borrachos y hombres de mal vivir andaban por las calles.

"Por qué te escapaste de casa?" Le preguntó el policía intentando reprimir un bostezo mientras dejaba que la ninja le guiara hasta su casa

"No tenía ganas de quedarme... Han pasado cosas que... bueno... --Misao agitó la cabeza. No quería hablar del tema, menos contárselo a un desconocido-- De todas formas estaba trabajando para sacarme el billete de vuelta... No hice más que una tontería. Seguro que estarán todos muy preocupados..." Suspiró

"Seguro que sí. Yo también me escapé una vez, y cuando volví me dieron tal paliza que no lo volví a intentar más-- se rió el joven recordando su infancia -- El Inspector aquél te conoce, supongo... Si no no se habría tomado la molestia de gastarse el dinero para que volvieras a Kyoto... Por cierto no me has dicho como te llamas. Yo soy Kuntsuki Jin"

"Makimachi Misao. Por qué eres tan simpático? No olvides que me llevas detenida. Además, los policías y yo no tenemos buenas relaciones..."

Jin se rió "Me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña... --de pronto sintió una mano fuerte sobre su hombro y se dio la vuelta-- Qué demonios..." Un hombre, más alto que él y que olía bastante a sake le miraba con cara de pocos amigos

"Suéltala o tendrás que responder ante mis puños" Le dijo con esa voz vaga típica de alguien con sobredosis de alcohol en sangre. El policía le observó cuidadosamente y se llevó la mano a la empuñadura del sable, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Misao le incordiaría si tenía que pelear. La miró a ella, y vio para su sorpresa que parecía conocer a aquél tipo...

"Sanosuke! No es un enemigo, no pasa nada, tranquilizate"

"No te preocupes, yo te sacaré de ésta, Foxy..." Le contestó haciendo caso omiso a su comentario. Misao le miró con grandes ojos azules e intercambió miradas con el policía, que no entendía nada. Pero ella sí. Su amigo estaba borracho como una cuba tal y como Kenshin les había dicho en Aoiya y ahora pensaba que ella era Megumi...

"Pase lo que pase no pelees con él, oyes? Sano es muy peligroso..." Le dijo tirándole de la manga del uniforme a Jin, que no le perdía de vista. El luchador se colocó en posición de combate, amenazador, y Misao no dudó en zafarse del policía para evitar un mal mayor. Quien sabe qué podría llegar a pasar si se peleaban... Además, eran las 3 de la mañana, y hacía frío en la calle, demasiado como para estar mucho rato ahí parados con la ropa que llevaban

"Ves? Ya está, Sanosuke, ya me ha soltado" Dijo entonces levantando las manos para que lo viera. Jin se quedó con la boca abierta, ya que no se imaginaba que pudiera hacer eso, y Sanosuke entonces tomó una postura mucho más arrogante "Veo que valoras tu vida... Huh" Sonrió, y Misao corrió junto a él para sujetarle cuando perdió el equilibrio. Le cojió por la cintura en el momento justo para que no cayera de bruces, pero el peso del hombre la venció y cayeron de rodillas al suelo de tierra

"No me dejes... --gimió el luchador abrazándola y echándose a llorar sobre su hombro-- Haré lo que me pidas..." La ninja suspiró y le devolvió el abrazo, su menudo cuerpo casi desapareciendo bajo el de él. Se sentía tan identificada con su amigo en aquellos momentos que apenas fue capaz de contener su propio llanto

Jin les contempló silencioso durante unos momentos, luego se dio la vuelta. Después de todo, no sabía nada de la vida de ninguno, no les conocía, y por ello no tenía derecho a entrometerse en su dolor, fuera cual fuese.

Un rato más tarde, después que hubiera conseguido hacer entrar en razón al luchador, y tras un fatigoso camino en el que el policía y la ninja le llevaron casi a rastras, llegaron a la puerta de madera de Aoiya

"Es aquí?" Preguntó Jin casi con la lengua fuera mientras se detenían y recolocaba el peso casi muerto de Sano sobre sus hombros. Levantó los ojos para contemplar el gran local, y se dijo que no tenían que tener problemas de fondos si eran capaces de sustentar un sitio así. Misao asintió y se desembarazó del brazo que la caía sonbre los hombros, con lo que el hombre tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio.

Con un poco de maña, en unos momentos tenía abierta la puerta. No se podía negar que no hubiera aprendido a ser ladrona en los viajes que emprendió buscando a Aoshi... De nuevo retomó su puesto bajo el luchador y entraron en el recinto. Al instante, Okina y Aoshi estaban en la puerta del edificio. Estaban demasiado bien entrenados como para pasar por alto que alguien intentara colarse en su casa. Kenshin se asomó al balcón del piso de arriba, y unos momentos más tarde el resto de los ninjas estaban también en pie.

Se miraron sin mediar palabra, con bastantes metros de por medio. La noche les envolvió con un silencio plomizo, en el que Jin se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y se rebullía incómodo sujetando a Sanosuke.

El ninja más anciano comenzó a andar por el patio de Aoiya, y fue seguido por los ojos de todos los presentes, que veían sus perfiles en la oscuridad. Misao se volvió hacia el policía y con un gesto le pidió que se ocupara de su amigo. Luego echó a andar con los ojos azules prendidos en el suelo. En pocos segundos, a pesar de que caminaban despacio, se reunieron. El viento sopló, llevándose con él el silencio

"Lo siento, Jiya... --murmuró Misao esperando la bofetada que llegaría del brazo ya preparado del mayor-- No pensé lo que hacía" Okina puso una mano protectora sobre su cabeza y luego la abrazó con fuerza "No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca..."

Kenshin suspiró al ver que todo se había arreglado, o al menos casi todo. La chica ya estaba en casa y... Frunció el ceño. Con quien venía? La lejanía y la oscuridad no le dejaban saberlo, pero fuera quien fuese iba cargando a Sanosuke. Bajó las escaleras con algo de prisa pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a su mujer y a Yahiko, y cuando llegó al patio los Oni, todos, como si fueran uno sólo, reprendían a Misao por su comportamiento. Incluso Aoshi. El pelirrojo continuó su camino, sin poder evitar lanzarle una mirada a la joven, y llegó al fin hasta la puerta.

Jin se había apoyado en la pared y había sentado a Sano en el suelo, que dormitaba, con la espalda apoyada a su lado. Kenshin vio su uniforme y se preguntó si Saito tendría algo que ver con el regreso de la chica "Espero que Sanosuke no le haya causado demasiadas molestias... --comentó con una ligera inclinación-- Gracias por traerle"

El policía se encogió de hombros "Esa es la familia de Makimachi-san? Y sus padres?" Preguntó señalando con la mirada al grupo que seguía discutiendo y abrazando a la okashira

"Sí, son su familia... adoptiva. Misao-dono es huérfana. Dónde la encontró?" Cambió al tema que le interesaba

"Estaba en Kaone, un pueblo en la ruta Kyoto-Osaka. Un inspector de aquí que supongo estaría de paso se mostró muy interesado en que la trajera hasta su casa, hasta nos pagó el billete. Quizás sepa usted de quién le hablo" El samurai asintió lentamente, perdiéndose en sus divagaciones

A / E: les dejo aquí...el martes es mi cumpleaños! Así que decidí actualizar antes de el, era algo que me auto impuse...me costo bastante reparar este capitulo... unos diálogos eran confusos así que...aunque toda la historia es confusa! Jajaja

N/A: Espero que no les aburra demasiado... sí, ya sé, se estarán preguntando... Dónde está la acción? Ya vaaa, ya vaaaa. En el siguiente capítulo habrá una poooca, ya veran. El título es de The Corrs


	4. cap4 rodando las piedras

**Say It Isn't So...**

_**...las piedras rodando se encuentran...**_

_El sol se ha hecho de rogar esta mañana _Pensó Saito contemplando cómo empezaba a clarear el día. Estaba en el balcón, donde había pasado bastantes horas, enfundado en su abrigo oscuro, dando caladas a un cigarro tan moribundo como la noche. Lo había intentado todo para dormir pero nada le había funcionado, así que, al no tener nada mejor que hacer había abierto la puerta del cerrojo diminuto y se había apoyado en la baranda para dejar que el viento fresco intentara borrar los recuerdos, las preguntas, los por qués. Lástima que tampoco fuera posible. El cielo comenzó a deshacerse en un arco iris según iba el sol subiendo a lo alto. Al parecer tampoco nevaría aquél día. Posiblemente también estuviera llegando allí la primavera...

"Qué hace aquí fuera con el frío que hace, Fujita-san?" Le preguntó Yokata arqueando las cejas. Había ido a su habitación para despertarle, ya que tenía que informarle de la misión, y se había encontrado con que el policía no estaba allí. No tuvo que ser muy observador para ver la puerta del balcón entornada... Vio la cantidad de colillas amontonadas en un cenicero y pensó que o bien el hombre se había despertado para ver amanecer y que realmente fumaba mucho o que no se había acostado todavía

El policía se giró lentamente para mirar al verborreico soldado "Hace frío?" Preguntó apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero y añadiendo una colilla más a la colección que ya había. Aquél día se había pasado con mucho, pero le daba igual. Si quería fumar iba a hacerlo, le gustase o no a sus pulmones. Se rió interiormente al ver que el otro hombre, totalmente vestido, y con su abrigo, tiritaba de pies a cabeza

"Claro que hace frío...! --exclamó el otro-- Por Dios, vamos dentro a desayunar junto a la chimenea!" Era gracioso verle temblar de esa forma, echando bocanadas de vapor de la boca mientras se frotaba las manos con insistencia

"De acuerdo" Le contestó, y hasta se sorprendió de su docilidad dadas las circunstancias

La pareja bajó entonces hasta la planta baja y allí vieron que había tan poca gente, o sea nadie, como la noche anterior. Una observación más precisa le indicó que sí que había alguien y les estaba esperando sentado a la mesa, con varios rollos entre las manos que ojeaba sin mucho interés. Yokata le indicó a Saito que tomara asiento mientras él iba a pedir desayuno para los tres al posadero

"Buenos días señor --dijo educadamente Isikawa dejando inmediatamente lo que hacía-- Espero que haya dormido bien"

"Sí, muy bien --le contestó el policía pensando en los rollos-- Qué son?"

"Mapas de la zona, señor, Yokata-san va a explicarle mientras desayunamos la misión. Éste es el mapa general de Kobe, éste un mapa detallado de la zona en cuestión donde están los terroristas --le fue enseñando mientras su superior traía las cosas-- Cuando acabemos de explicarle todo con detalle iremos al campamento para que vea a nuestras tropas y se familiarice con el entorno"

"Espero que no le importe que Isikawa esté aquí, la verdad es que soy muy malo dando explicaciones... "Se disculpó el capitán sentándose junto a los dos hombres. Saito se dedicó a su desayuno mientras el joven le daba el parte de lo que había sucedido o había dejado de suceder a su superior, pero luego cuando terminaron escuchó atentamente lo que tenían que decir

Yokata desenrolló el mapa de Kobe y lo estiró en la mesa, siendo ayudado por Isikawa para mantenerlo desplegado "Bien. Fujita-san, esto que ve aquí es la situación de la ciudad y sus alrededores, lo que realmente nos interesa. Como puede ver, es un pueblo realmente pequeño con alrededores muy montañosos. En uno de los valles, concretamente en éste, se ocultan los terroristas. Están al abrigo de ésta montaña y de un riachuelo estival no muy caudaloso, pero molesto. Para llegar hasta ahí podemos usar esta carretera hasta aquí, pero luego tendremos que ir campo a través sobre la nieve"

El policía asintió, memorizando el mapa para saber orientarse una vez estuvieran allí, aunque realmente le parecía conocer la zona, aunque fuera vagamente. Quizás el Shinsengumi tuviera que cruzar esas montañas tiempo ha...

"Nuestro campamento está situado aquí --siguió Isikawa-- Como ve estamos a medio camino de la ciudad y de los terroristas. Bien, nosotros somos 3122 si no recuerdo mal, y ellos medio millar aproximadamente. Tienen algunos fusiles, katanas, sables, un cañón, pistolas y creemos que alguno de ellos sabe fabricar bombas. Supongo que el armamento del ejército lo conocerá, así que no entraré en detalles por nuestra parte"

"Espera --le cortó-- Si seis veces más que los terroristas qué es lo que hago yo aquí. Habría que ser torpe, MUY torpe, para perder contra una panda de bandoleros de poca monta teniendo los recursos que tenéis"

Yokata le miró, sus ojos azules relampagueando por sus hirientes palabras "Eso debería decírselo a sus superiores Fujita-san, nadie pidió que le trajeran aquí. Por supuesto que nos bastamos y nos sobramos para acabar con ellos, pero parece ser que Yamagata-san confía en usted más que en su propio ejército"

Saito se cruzó de brazos contrariado por el hecho de tener cosas más importantes que hacer que estar allí perdiendo el tiempo, pero sabía que no le quedaba otra que resignarse "Continúe explicando. Cuanto antes acabemos mejor"

El capitán volvió a tomar la palabra después de un leve soplido "Este es el plan; A media tarde--"

"Cómo que a media tarde?"

"Son órdenes de Yamagata-san, señor. Dijo que atacáramos a esas horas y que lleváramos a cabo la misión causando las menores bajas posibles al enemigo" Explicó entonces el joven. Hajime sopló entonces recordando otra razón por la que entró en la policía secreta; libertad de acción casi absoluta... Sacó el último cigarrillo y estrujó el paquete vacío en su mano hasta hacer una bola que luego dejó en la mesa _Es estúpido obedecer a alguien que está a cientos de kilómetros del conflicto... _Pensó encendiéndolo "De acuerdo, continúe Yokata-san"

"Como estaba diciendo, dentro de unas horas estaremos aquí, y nos separaremos en dos grupos: uno, que entrará por este lado de aquí y el otro que cruzará el riachuelo. Con esta forma de cuña les atraparemos a todos enseguida"

"No sea idiota. Eso es lo que esperan que hagamos, no lo ve? Es la vía más rápida y sencilla de cavar nuestra propia tumba. Coja a sus mejores jinetes y mándeles a explorar estas vertiente de aquí. Que busquen un lugar por donde descender desde aquí arriba y tomarles por sorpresa"

Los dos soldados se miraron unos momentos, luego miraron al policía, que fumaba tan tranquilo e impasible como de costumbre "De... De acuerdo Fujita-san. Ya veo que se le dan bien las tácticas de grupo..." Comentó Yokata

"Es cuestión de pensar un poco, nada más" Sonrió ladino mientras echaba una bocanada de humo

Aoshi se levantó pronto aquella mañana y decidió que, como era temprano y todos dormían aún, iría hasta el templo a meditar un rato y volvería justo a la hora del desayuno. Se vistió rápido un kimono azulado, bajó sin hacer ruido las escaleras y cuando se estaba poniendo las botas escuchó un ruido que provenía del exterior, a su derecha. Sigiloso en su condición de ninja se acercó al lugar pero vio que la fuente del ruido no era otra que el samurai pelirrojo, que estaba apoyado en la barandilla del porche, observando el jardín. Tan pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia, Kenshin se volvió hacia él "Buenos días, Aoshi. Hoy estamos madrugadores, verdad?" Comentó medio en broma

El ninja asintió y se apoyó junto a él "Hay algo extraño en el ambiente, lo noto..." Le dijo, y el otro hombre le miró con grandes ojos violeta antes de asentir "Sí... yo también lo he notado... Quizás se deba a lo de mañana"  
"Puede ser" Se encogió de hombros, y el silencio se abrió entre ambos durante un buen rato. Estuvo contemplando el día, que había amanecido radiante, quizás un poco fresco, pero soleado, mientras su mente divagaba. Ya que sería una descortesía por su parte marcharse al templo y dejar allí a Kenshin, decidió meditar allí mismo. El mismo samurai, a su lado, también parecía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos

Su capacidad de concentración era igual de buena casi en todos lados si el ambiente se lo permitía, así que cerró los ojos, se acomodó en la barandilla y dejó su mente en blanco. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Misao... Su pequeña Misao volviendo a casa con aquél policía y Sanosuke. Cuando la vio, con esa expresión tan triste, tan arrepentida en el rostro, pero sana y salva, pudo por fin respirar aliviado. Hubiera dado millones por ser Okina, por reprenderla primero, por abrazarla al decirle cuán preocupado estaba por ella... Suspiró, y su pensamiento voló con la ligera brisa hasta una mujer de pelo negro y ojos verdes. Tokio... Estaba seguro de que el día anterior había querido decirle algo, pero que al final no se atrevió. Desde que la conoció había estado mucho más receptivo a los demás, a sus emociones, a sus sentimientos... incluso a los suyos propios. Esa mujer le había enseñado a ver el mundo con nuevos ojos y a mirar a los demás de otra manera. Todos en Aoiya se dieron pronto cuenta del cambio que había experimentado; su yo anterior, por mucho que todos se lo hubieran pedido, jamás hubiera aceptado participar en una fiesta, fuera de quien fuera...

A lo lejos le pareció escuchar algo... era una voz que conocía, pero a la que no podía situar en aquellos momentos. Estaba diciéndole algo con mucha insistencia... pero no le podía oír bien. El ninja se esforzó entonces en concentrarse en aquello tan extraño que nunca antes le había sucedido. En un primer momento nada sucedió, pero entonces, la imagen de Han'nya cruzó su recuerdo "Idiota..." Le dijo su amigo, y se lo repitió una, dos, y mil veces, y Aoshi no entendía el por qué de aquello. La imagen de Misao se apareció también, y sintió su alma angustiarse. Estaba sola, bajo la lluvia, arrodillada frente a una lápida gris, sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas

"Aoshi, Aoshi! --le llamó alguien a lo lejos, una voz tan lejana como fue la de Han'nya y que ahora le martilleaba la cabeza-- Aoshi, Aoshi!" En la lejanía, la voz parecía angustiarse, vibrar, y se mezclaba con la otra, volviéndole loco

Kenshin le agitó de nuevo, con algo más de fuerza, mientras le incorporaba. Mientras él contemplaba su alrededor tranquilamente, el ninja se había derrumbado, totalmente inconsciente, y desde entonces estaba tratando de traerle de vuelta "Aoshi, escúchame, soy Kenshin...! Vamos, vuelve...!" Le dijo poniendo el oído sobre su pecho para comprobar si seguía latiendo. Y así era. Puso una mano sobre su frente; a pesar de estar pálido, estaba fresco... El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, empezando a preocuparse. Sabía que el ninja era capaz de una gran concentración, pero no creía que aquello fuera algo normal.

De pronto se vio mirando a unos ojos azules tremendamente abiertos, casi asustados. Aoshi se incorporó de golpe, chocándose con Kenshin, que cayó sentado al suelo con una mano en la cabeza. "Aoshi... Estás bien...?"

El hombre se frotó el golpe y se quedó mirando al samurai aún con cara de espanto. Cuando al fin pareció reconocerle suspiró, cerró los ojos y se apoyó en la barandilla, tocándose las sienes. Tenía un fabuloso dolor de cabeza.

"Seguro que estás bien?" Le preguntó sin perderle de vista, pero Aoshi no dijo nada, aunque asintió lentamente, casi con pereza. Lo que le había ocurrido le había dejado sin fuerzas, medio atontado, y además no entendía el significado de las visiones. Meditando nunca le había sucedido nada parecido, y eso le preocupaba, pero tenía ciertos reparos en intentar meditar de nuevo. No quería que le sucediera lo mismo, era una experiencia bastante desagradable...

Kenshin se levantó y se ofreció a hacer el desayuno a toda la familia, pero antes le traería un cha, cosa que su amigo agradeció. Una vez ya en la cocina, y tras haberse asegurado que Aoshi se había tomado el té y de que no le sucedía nada, empezó a hacer el desayuno. No llevaba allí ni diez minutos preparando arroz cuando Okkon y Omasu llegaron a hacerle compañía.

"Déjame probar... --Pidió la mayor, y arqueó las cejas al meterse la cuchara en la boca-- Está muy bueno! Tienes que darme la receta, lo pondremos como nuevo plato en el restaurante! Prueba Okkon!" Y la otra ninja también se mostró encantadísima con el sabor y la idea de incorporar la vianda en el menú del día. El pelirrojo se frotó la cabeza y sonrió avergonzado; nunca le había gustado ser el centro de las atenciones...

Media hora más tarde, todos los inquilinos estaban en pie. Bueno. Casi todos. Sanosuke dijo que no se levantaría del futón a no ser que una bomba cayera sobre Aoiya, tal era la resaca que tenía de la noche anterior, y Jin les pidió por favor que le dejaran descansar tranquilamente un rato más, que no tenía que trabajar. De este modo se sentaron a desayunar felizmente. Yahiko y Kaoru, que la noche anterior no se habían percatado de nada, se asombraron muchísimo de ver allí a la okashira. La mujer la reprochó enormemente su falta de tacto y su mala conducta para con su familia, pero luego la abrazó fuertemente, feliz de su regreso y de que estuviera bien.

Cuando la dejó tranquila seguir comiendo, Misao sonrió. Todos se habían preocupado mucho por su ausencia, y todos se alegraban enormemente de verla. Era muy afortunada teniendo una familia como aquella... Miró a Jiya, que estaba verborreico, animadísimo y con ganas de hacer mil cosas, los cuatro ninjas que se lanzaban puyas unos contra otros, siempre en broma, Yahiko discutiendo con Kaoru, como siempre y Kenshin intentando poner paz, y Aoshi... Aoshi comía en silencio, lentamente. Era el único que parecía preocupado. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Le recordaba al hombre que fue antes de cambiar tanto... Su rostro de nuevo estaba impasible, sus ojos azules bajos, meditabundos, escondidos bajo el flequillo oscuro. Suspiró y se obligó a apartarle de su visión y a intentar no pensar más en él. A pesar de que no le había dicho a nadie por qué se marchó, sabía que Jiya sí estaba enterado, y por alguna razón, la mirada de Kenshin le decía lo mismo... Y si el pelirrojo lo sabía, Kaoru lo sabía también. Tenía que dar lo que esperaban de una mujer adulta, ser fuerte en su papel de okashira. Sonrió, pero esta vez puso todas sus ganas en ello, y le tiró una miga a Yahiko para empezar a discutir con él, lo que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos

Kaoru se agachó al pasar un trozo de pastel de judías volando a su lado, Kenshin casi no pudo ni meterse bajo la mesa cuando Okkon y Omasu se unieron a la fiesta, que pronto fue seguida por los dos ninjas y por Okina. Yahiko estaba ya todo lleno de pegotes de arroz y variados, pero se reía como un loco y lanzaba a todos como si fuera una ametralladora. El único impasible era Aoshi, y todos se cuidaban muy mucho de que alguno de sus lanzamientos se fuera para su lado. El anciano tomó un pedazo de tofu de su plato, lo escurrió ligeramente para que no se le resbalara y lo lanzó contra Kenshin dispuesto a estrellárselo contra su cabezota pelirroja, pero erró el tiro y el proyectil pasó bastante por encima del samurai, yendo a parar hacia la puerta

"Eeeghhhg!" Exclamó el pobre Jin cuando el tofu pegajoso se estrelló contra su cara. Con dos dedos y haciendo muecas de asco comenzó a despegárselo, ante la risotada general de los participantes en la batalla

"Buenos días Kuntsuki" Le llamó la okashira agitando la mano

"Discúlpeme, no quería darle a usted --se sonrojó el mayor-- Venga, sientese a mi lado y desayune con nosotros"

El policía suspiró ligeramente, teminó de limpiarse la cara con un paño que Kaoru le había tendido, observó si su uniforme estaba limpio y se sentó receloso junto a Okina. _Qué gente tan extraña... Si eso es lo que hace éste, que es el anciano... los jóvenes qué harán? Así no me extraña que Makimachi se fuera de casa... Qué raritos... _Dio un respingo al sentir una mano golpear su espalda

"Gracias por acompañar a Misao a casa, hijo, cómo se llama?" Le pregunto Okina, presentándose a sí mismo y a todos los presentes antes de que pudiera contestar

"Kuntsuki Jin, policía raso de Kanoe y alrededores... Por cierto Makimachi, no se te olvide que tenemos que ir a Comisaría después de desayunar...!"

Misao asintió mientras le pasaba la bandeja con las bolas de arroz, separando alguna para Sanosuke cuando se despertara dentro de un rato "No se me ha olvidado, tranquilo, pero primero tengo que servir las mesas del desayuno en Aoiya"

"Nosotros podemos encargarnos --comentó Kaoru limpiándose las manos en una servilleta una vez hubieron acabado de comer -- Además, así puedo seguir aprendiendo esos ricos platos que hacen Okkon y Omasu"

"Para qué? Si te saldrán horrorosos! Es mejor que tú sirvas la comida y yo aprenda a cocinar!" Exclamó Yahiko poniendo las manos tras de su cabeza y lanzándole un guiño malicioso a su casi hermana mayor, que se le tiró encima para estrangularle, cosa que no consiguió porque el chico se movía demasiado deprisa para su torpe condición de embarazada

"Yahikoooo ven aquí cobarde! Voy a matarte por estoo!" Chilló levantándose de la mesa como una tromba y corriendo detrás de su discípulo, que se había ido a esconder a espaldas de Aoshi, a sabiendas que ahí Kaoru no se atrevería a hacer nada... O eso creía, ya que la mujer llegó corriendo hasta allí y ambos comenzaron a alborotar detrás del callado ninja, que mantenía su expresión seria con todo y con eso

"Jodeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrr, es que no se puede dormir en esta casa!" Se quejó Sanosuke apareciendo por la puerta con una mano frotándose el pelo, y lo más importante, la cabeza, que le dolía de la fabulosa resaca

Jin miró con ojos muy grandes el comportamiento de todos ellos. Estaba tan asombrado que ni se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con la boca abierta sin meterse el pastelillo de arroz dentro. Yahiko echó a correr entonces hacia Sanosuke, jaleado por Kuro y Shuro y con una furiosa mujer detrás que se sujetaba la tripa para correr más cómodamente _Qué raritoossss _Se volvió a decir mentalmente, y su mirada se prendió en Aoshi, que casualmente también miraba la escena, o eso parecía, al menos _ Y ese tipo... no ha dicho todavía esta boca es mía... yo creo que ni se ha movido... Será mejor que me marche de esta casa cuanto antes, están todos locos..._

Se hizo media mañana en Kyoto, y hasta los clientes habituales del local notaron el cambió que se había producido de un día para otro en los ninjas; habían cambiado sus caras largas por otras mucho más felices, a las que les tenían acostumbrados. Por otra parte, el día estaba refrescando, y se perfilaban nubes de tormenta en el horizonte. Era primavera, sí, pero ya se sabe lo caprichosa que es esta estación, donde tan pronto hace frío como calor, hace sol o nieva.

Misao venía de la Comisaría donde había dejado a Jin para que hiciera sus papeleos (no sin decirle que volviera por el restaurante todas las veces que quisiera) y de pronto vio a Sano salir de un bar cerca de donde estaba ella. Frunció el ceño y anduvo hasta él con largas zancadas "Sanosuke! Ya estamos otra vez!" Exclamó poniendo las manos en sus caderas. El luchador se dio la vuelta de golpe, sorprendido

"Eh Weasel, qué tal te fue en Comisaría con el psicopoli?"

"No está aquí, así que no le he visto, y no cambies de tema!" Le dijo agarrándole de la camisa blanca y llevándosele con él, ya que la gente se les había quedado mirando

"No estaba haciendo nada malo, caray! Había ido a ver si alguien jugaba a los dados aún en esta ciudad...!" Se defendió el hombre frotándose el pelo alborotado

"Hmpf. No tienes frío?" Le preguntó cambiando de tema al ver que no llevaba abrigo ni nada. El luchador se encogió de hombros

"Vas a casa?"

"Sí, tengo que estar para servir la comida, recuerdas? Yo trabajo y esas cosas..."

"Sí... --suspiró, y se volvió a mirar a la okashira, que se arrebujaba en su mantilla y colocaba su larga trenza de forma que no la molestara al andar-- Por qué no llevas nunca el pelo suelto? Con lo largo que lo tienes seguro que te queda bien..."

Misao le miró con grandes ojos, sorprendida por su observación "Tú crees? Pues estaba pensando en cortármela porque a... ehm. Da lo mismo, el caso es que ahora estoy indecisa y no si si dejármela"

Sanosuke no entendía muy bien, pero supuso que tenía algo que ver con Aoshi "No sé, yo te digo que a mí al menos me gustan las chicas con el pelo largo suelto... --se encogió de hombros-- Yo también voy a Aoiya, me he aburrido de pasear solo por la ciudad"

"No tienes amigos en Kyoto?"

"Están toodos en la cárcel por tráfico de drogas..." Se volvió a encoger de hombros, y la mujer pudo sentir su soledad como algo físico y tangible

"Quieres que nos vayamos de juerga un rato? Aún queda hasta que lleguen los clientes en masa..." Se ofreció, pero Sano agitó la cabeza, ya que tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón para que se le enfriaran menos

"Weasel, son las 12:30 de la mañana... qué juerga? --la miró y sonrió-- Gracias de todos modos. Por cierto... Perdóname por lo de anoche. No recuerdo casi nada, pero estaba muy borracho, seguro que me comportaría como un gilipollas"

Ella le puso una mano sobre su brazo y apretó ligeramente antes de esconderla de nuevo bajo la mantilla "No te preocupes por eso... Pero la próxima vez no te emborraches tanto, que pesas mucho para llevarte a rastras!" Se rió con ganas, y el hombre se puso casi tan colorado como su cinta

"Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada, Misao? --le preguntó con esa voz casi paternalista que sólo él sabía poner-- No hay que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que algo te pasó para que te fugaras así"

"Sí, bueno... Digamos que estoy casi en tu situación, Sano..." Esas palabras hicieron que el luchador volviera sus ojos marrones hacia ella y la viera secarse los suyos con la manga de su gi

_Tonta, tonta! Dijiste que ibas a ser fuerte...! _"Lo siento... siempre que lo pienso me pasa igual" Sanosuke la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho. Ella le devolvió el abrazo que ambos tanto necesitaban si importarles las miradas extrañadas de la gente

--Oooo0ooO--

Para ambos oficiales, las horas se habían echo inusitadamente largas hasta que llegó el momento de partir. A media mañana ellos e Isikawa cogieron sus caballos y cabalgaron a buen paso entre el bosque nevado para llegar al campamento a comer. Aún después del pequeño refrigerio habían estado discutiendo ligeramente los planes de batalla; habían acordado hacer lo que el inspector proponía con tan buen juicio, pero al final dividieron el ejército en dos, con el resultado de hacer una mezcla entre las dos versiones. Mientras Saito e Isikawa bajarían por la ladera que acordaba el primer plan, Yokata llevaría a sus hombres por la otra vertiente para pillarses por sorpresa, descolocados, y así les sería más fácil acabar con todos ellos sin sufrir demasiadas bajas.

Ahora allí estaban, encabezando a todo un grupo de soldados, unos a caballo, otros a pie, en lo alto de la montaña, a suficiente distancia del borde como para que desde abajo nadie los pudiera ver. El muchacho castaño comprobó su reloj una vez más, esperando que fuera la hora acordada. Llevaba el reloj cronometrado con el de su superior, de modo que, cuando ellos comenzaran a bajar, aún habrían de pasar un par de minutos para que Yokata se lanzara al ataque con los suyos, ya que la distancia que tenían que recorrer era menor.

Isikawa le hizo una seña a su superior y, a pesar de esto, Saito no tiró su cigarrillo, pero sí desenvainó su katana

"Preparado?"

"Cuando quiera, Fujita-san"

El policía dio una calada más y levantó la espada al cielo para que todos la vieran. Al momento, al ver el estandarte de su katana, todos los allí agrupados cargaron montaña abajo hacia el campamento. Eran como una marea oscura mezclándose con el campo nevado y el verde de los árboles. Nadie hablaba, nadie gritaba. Tan sólo el resuello de los caballos y su galopar retumbaba por el valle.

Mientras galopaba cubriendo uno de los flancos del policía, Isikawa amartilló su fusil, preparándolo para el combate. Le miró fugazmente, y vio en su rostro serenidad y arrojo, ni un asomo de miedo. Él por el contrario llevaba muy apretada --demasiado-- la mano que guiaba a su caballo. Las palmas le sudaban bajo los guantes; nunca había tomado parte de una misión como aquella y tenía miedo. Se preguntó interiornente cómo lo conseguiría el hombre mientras revisaba de nuevo que su fusil estuviera preparado para disparar...

Tal y como habían calculado, en el momento en que la parte del ejército de Saito pisaba el campamento enemigo también lo hacía la parte de Yokata. Saito frunció el ceño. Ninguno de los terroristas había salido de sus tiendas. De hecho, el campamento estaba terriblemente desierto. Tras él, los soldados se detuvieron trazando el perímetro del lugar; lo mismo hicieron los del otro oficial. Yokata dio una orden que no pudo escuchar, y de pronto todos se quedaron quietos

Se volvió a Isikawa quien, apuntándole con un rifle le confirmó lo que pensaba

_Traición...Me la han jugado muy bien... Sabría Yamagata-san algo de esto? _Se preguntó el policía mentalmente mientras con lentitud guardaba la katana en su funda. Varios soldados le instaron a bajarse del caballo, pero ninguno osó tocarle, cosa que no dejó de hacerle gracia. Una vez en la nieve se acercó al joven oficial, que había apartado su caballo del suyo

"Qué es todo esto? --preguntó con calma. La situación se pintaba mal pero no le daría al enemigo el gustazo de sentirse superior-- Yokata es el jefe de todo esto?"

"En parte sí" Contestó, pero no fue el muchacho. Al parecer el campamento no estaba desierto del todo. De una cabaña de madera salió un hombre, que pronto fue abriéndose camino entre los soldados. Era alto, con buena musculatura. Los pocos rayos de sol que no refulgían sobre la nieve lo hicieron sobre la parte pelada de su cráneo cuando llegó al lado del ahora prisionero. Puso un brazo en jarras y le miró burlón con su único ojo

"Vaya, vaya, vaya. Si no supiera que Saito Satoshi está muerto creería que eres tú, Saito Hajime. O prefieres que te llame Fujita?" Sonrió mientras se pasaba una mano mutilada por la barba de varios días. Le faltaban tres dedos.

"Importa acaso cómo me llames?" Le contestó entonces sin perder ojo de su persona. Llevaba unos pantalones oscuros, no muy anchos y botas altas, y su gi cerraba bastante arriba. Algo que no fue él le llamó la atención. En el campamento había un silencio de muerte. Hasta pareciera que todos los caballos se hubieran callado. Unas pisadas en la nieve rompieron la perfección. Era Yokata quien se acercaba esta vez

"De modo que Fujita no es su nombre verdadero? Vaya... Además, por lo que veo os conocéis... No, si ahora resultará que todos somos viejos amigos..." Se encogió de hombros el capitán mientras reía ligeramente

"En absoluto. No nos hemos visto en la vida, verdad Saito?" Le preguntó el otro hombre, con lo que el soldado se sorprendió

"Así es... Pero tú tienes ventaja, ya que me conoces y yo a ti no --con un movimiento lento se llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta. Isikawa amartilló su rifle-- Tranquilo chico. Sólo quiero cojer esto..." Dijo sancando lentamente un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo

"Conocía a tu hermano, mejor dicho, trabajaba para mí. Digamos que me debía obediencia... Se pasaba el día hablando de ti, sabes? Cómo no iba a conocerte... Además os parecéis mucho, así que tendré especial cuidado con tu persona..." Dijo esto último con malicia, e hizo un gesto para que dos hombres le quitaran la espada

"Yo no lo intentaría... A no ser que queráis morir antes de tiempo, claro está" Los cadetes se encogieron al ver su expresión. Aquél policía infundía respeto, casi tanto como el jefe, y por alguna razón estaban convencidos de que cumpliría su amenaza.

"A qué estáis esperando idiotas!" Un ligero murmullo se abrió paso por entre las filas de soldados. Todos, como uno solo, observaron la escena, expectantes.

Saito les hizo un ademán con la mano para que se detuvieran "Qué es lo que quereis de mí? O es del Gobierno? Hablemos y no me resistiré" Tomó la katana y la soltó del cinturón para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Ambos líderes se miraron, y el jefe comenzó a reir a mandíbula batiente

"Crees en serio que estás en posición de pactar algo? Sujetadle!" Gritó, y los dos que antes se amedrentaran le agarraron los brazos y se los sujetaron tras la espalda. Uno de ellos se quedó con su espada, sujetándola junto a la suya

_Lástima. No funcionó... _Pensó mientras se ocupaba de intentar fumar sin manos. Tal y como estaba la situación lo más prudente parecía hacer lo que le decían _Parece que el calvito piensa, después de todo..._

"Llevadle a la caseta! --exclamó Yokata con grandes aspavientos-- Y vosotros, desmontad de una vez y tranquilizad a los caballos, vamos!" Todos los soldados, juntos pero no revueltos, comenzaron a removerse como hormigas yendo cada uno a un lado a cumplir los mandados

"Señor... --le llamó Isikawa con voz temblorosa mientras le daba las riendas de su caballo a un compañero-- Está usted seguro de que esto está bien...?" El mayor se le acercó y palmeó su espalda con gesto afable y paternal

"Lo esté o no, Isikawa, ya no tienes opción de cambiarlo" Se sonrió echando a andar hacia la caseta, pero su sonrisa no era para nada alegre

Los hombres que le sujetaran los brazos, al llegar a la caseta le quitaron el abrigo, lo echaron a un lado junto a su katana y se encargaron de atarle las muñecas en una de las columnas de madera, cerca de dos sillas y una mesa donde supuestamente se sentarían los dos jefes. No había nada más en aquél lugar. Una mejor observación le reveló la existencia de un látigo colgando de otra de las columnas. Tiró al suelo la colilla y comenzó a trazar planes de fuga

La puerta de madera se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar algo de nieve, y ambos hombres entraron, tal y como había supuesto. El tuerto se acercó a él con expresión casi risueña "Los chicos han hecho un buen trabajo, verdad? Bien... Ahora nos contarás todo lo que sabes"

"Todo el qué? Qué es lo que sé?" Le preguntó calmado sujetando la mirada tuerta que el otro le ofrecía

"Muchas cosas útiles. Por ejemplo... cuántos policías hay en Kyoto?" Comenzó a preguntar Yokata mientra acercaba una silla y se sentaba cerca de ellos

"No los he contado. Muchos" Se habría encogido de hombros pero no pudo. El tuerto le dio un puñetazo con la mano buena mientras el oficial se mesaba el bigote

"No te hagas el idiota con nosotros, Saito, te lo advierto" Le reprendió con voz casi cariñosa mientras palmeaba su cabeza como si de un perro se tratara. El policía sonrió ladino, mas su expresión era una máscara. Por su mente se dibujaban mil y una maneras de cortarle el gaznate al calvo y al capitán

"No sé cuantos son. Suelo trabajar solo. Por cierto, quiero saber tu nombre... Me gusta saber con quién estoy hablando, sabes?" Le preguntó sin dejar de sonreír. No le costaba ningún trabajo mostrarse impertinente, pero le venía bien ganar tiempo. Los terroristas le habían atado --y muy bien atado-- al poste, y le estaba costando mucho trabajo aflojar los nudos en sus muñecas. Si no era capaz de soltarse no le quedaría más que una opción...

"Koujo Masahiro. Koujo-san para ti, por supuesto --Saito detuvo un momento sus esfuerzos al escuchar ese nombre que por algún motivo le era familiar-- Y ahora que ya lo sabes continuemos con nuestra animada charla. Sabemos que Oniwabashuu reside en Kyoto en su mayoría... Qué puedes decirnos al respecto, Saito?"

"Por qué un hombre como usted, capitán del ejército, se deja mandar por un personaje de poca monta como éste, Yokata?" Preguntó a su vez mirándole directamente a los ojos. El soldado arqueó las cejas, ya que no esperaba algo así, pero luego cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo de su silla puesta del revés y sonrió afable.

"Los motivos que me llevan a actuar contra el Gobierno no le importan, Fujita --su expresión se endureció al nombrar a sus superiores, y el brillo en su mirar no pasó inadvertido para el policía-- Le advierto que será mejor que colabore... Koujo-san no se caracteriza por su paciencia, sabe? Pero sí por sus métodos de tortura nin--"

"Cállate idiota! --le gritó el Koujo volviéndose hacia él como una fiera. El soldado dio un respingo que casi se cae de la silla, y enmudeció. Luego el cuasi calvo se volvió hacia su prisionero y le cogió por el uniforme-- Ciertamente no me caracteriza la paciencia así que más te vale que empieces a hablar deprisa. Qué sabes de Oniwabashuu? Cuántos son? Quién es el okashira?"

El terrorista estaba tan cerca de él que pudo reparar en que tenía más cicatrices en el cuerpo de las que había creído en un principio. La que cruzaba la mitad de su rostro y le inutilizó un ojo estaba trazada limpiamente, por lo que supuso que el ejecutor además de ser muy diestro contaba con armas muy buenas. Pero aún le llamó más la atención el hecho de que su peinado --si es que se le podía llamar así a los mechones que adornaban su cráneo-- no era fruto de un mal peluquero, sino de las cicatrices que impedían al pelo crecer "Quítate de delante --le dijo con sorna-- Eres tan feo que asustarás al poste al que estoy sujeto y saldrá corriendo conmigo a cuestas"

El brillo que desprendió su único ojo fue similar a un relámpago. En dos zancadas estuvo junto al otro poste, cojiendo el látigo. Como si lo llevara manejando toda su vida lo hizo restallar, y sólo un movimiento en el último momento por parte del policía le hizo fallar... por milímetros. Saito sintió el aire pasar junto a su mejilla casi cortándole, y el chasquido del cuero al estrellarse en la madera estuvo tan cerca de su oído que hizo que se sintiera realmente incómodo en aquella situación.

Estaba preguntándose si sería capaz de esquivarlo otra vez cuando alguien irrumpió en la habitación, distrayendo al ejecutor. Era Isikawa. El joven, al ver que interrumpía deseó que se le tragara la tierra. Yokata hizo un gesto de disgusto, pero nada comparado con la expresión de su compañero de armas, que parecía estar luchando por contenerse y no molerle a latigazos a él también

"Qué pasa, Isikawa? No ves que estamos ocupados?"

"S-sí señor, lo siento señor... Los...los terroristas ... han mandado una nota. Ya están en sus puestos, señor, y se ha acabado el forraje para los caballos. El... El jefe de suministros pide órdenes" Tartamudeó mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano en su sable para evitar que al menos una de ella le temblara. Koujo se paseó inquieto por la habitación, y el suelo de madera crujía bastante bajo sus botas

"Eres tan necio que aún no has aprendido que un ejército sin comida no es un ejército? No se te ha ocurrido pensar en ir hasta nuestro campamento y cojer lo que falta de allí? O comprar en la ciudad? Cómo pretendes que lleguemos a Kyoto en el tiempo previsto si los caballos desfallecen? No sé por qué te mantengo en el puesto en el que estás, si eres tan incompetente que vienes a pedir órdenes para algo tan sencillo y tan obvio!" Le reprendió su superior duramente golpeando el piso con una de sus botas para dar más énfasis a sus palabras, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al terrorista. Mas para Isikawa no era tan divertido...

Saito lo escuchó todo con gran interés, intentando grabar la conversación en su memoria. Los terroristas que debía encontrar en ese campamento decididamente no estaban allí. Entonces dónde estaban? Y el ejército tenía pensado llegar a Kyoto... cuándo? Ahora más que nunca tenía que salir de allí para poner a sus superiores sobre aviso de lo que estaba pasando, y era ahora o nunca. Yokata seguía reprendiendo a su subordinado por su estupidez, y el jefe de los terroristas, el temible hombre del látigo estaba muy entretenido con la bronca.

De pronto, una explosión se escuchó en todo el campamento. Los tres hombres corrieron al exterior para ver que, donde antes estaba su experto en pirotecnia sólo quedaba un profundo agujero en la nieve. Aquí y allá caían aun pedazos de la caseta donde estaba el hombre, y también trozos de su cuerpo. Muchos soldados se acercaron también a ver lo que había sucedido, y bastantes hicieron gestos de asco al ver la lluvia a la que se había reducido su compañero

"Maldita sea! Pero qué demonios...!" Empezó a exclamar el tuerto con voz fuerte, pero algo un ruido más potente y ensordecedor que sus gritos llenó el ambiente. Miraron arriba y vieron como, literalmente, la montaña caía sobre sus cabezas

"AVALANCHAAA...!"

El policía, que había oído todo desde dentro, no lo pensó más. _Una vez alguien me dijo que si te sacaste algo una vez puedes hacerlo dos... Esperemos que sea verdad... _ Pronto escuchó gritos despavoridos de los soldados corriendo, alejándose de allí lo más rápido que podían, y el estruendo de la nieve al bajar en masa a toda velocidad cada vez más cerca. Como pudo se agarró las manos por los dedos, y aprovechó la sujección de las cuerdas para hacer más fuerza. Con un chasquido se desencajó la muñeca derecha y en unos segundos las cuerdas que le llevarían a una muerte segura entre el hielo cayeron al suelo.

Moviéndose deprisa como hacía mucho que no lo hacía cojió la katana del suelo y salió corriendo de la cabaña. La gente que podía reparar en que se estaba fugando estaba ya bastante lejos de allí como para hacer nada, además de que tenían cosas más importantes que hacer --como salvar el pellejo-- antes que preocuparse por él. Miró hacia atrás para calcular el tiempo que tenía y vio que desgraciadamente era poco. El ruido era ensordecedor, el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies, haciendo más árdua la tarea de correr sobre la nieve. Corría hacia la arboleda todo lo deprisa que podía, sintiendo arder sus pulmones. Demasiado frío, demasiado tabaco, demasiado mayor...

Apretó los dientes. Ni siquiera el más famoso espadachín había conseguido arrebatarle la vida. No sería ahora una estúpida avalancha la que acabaría con él. El bosque cada vez estaba más cerca, pero no lo suficiente. _No pienso morir así... Mi muerte será en la batalla, no aceptaré ninguna otra...!_

Nieve, trozos de hielo, pedazos de roca y madera llovían a su alrededor. Se oyó un gran estruendo cuando la enorme avalancha destrozó las casetas de madera, aplastando unas, arrastrando otras. Su destino estaba cada vez más cerca... Detrás de los pinos descubrió algo que no esperaba; el bosque no continuaba. Una pared rocosa lo cortaba, elevándolo cuatro metros sobre él. La desesperación hizo que casi perdiera pie en la nieve mientras corría. _Escalaría _esa maldita pared o moriría intentandolo.

Más bien esto último...

Con un fuerte impulso lanzó la espada a lo alto de la pared para dejarse las manos libres, y cuando iba a empezar lan escalada vio una cuerda resbalar por las aristas de piedra hasta llegar casi a sus manos

Saito miró incrédulo a la cuerda, y luego arriba. Una mujer de rizos oscuros le gritaba algo con voz apremiante mientras desde arriba le tendía el mango de una larga lanza. En la otra llevaba la katana. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se lanzó a la escalada...

Freetalk: Quién es esa mujer que acaba de salvarle el pellejo a Saito...? Ya lo veremossss Por cierto, por ahí detrás se me olvidó explicar más o menos la línea temporal, esa a la que hago alusión en el capítulo uno. Bien, ehhh.. realmente veran que los meses y todo eso no coinciden con los reales; eso se debe a que cuando empecé a escribir no sabía el tiempo que pasa desde Shishio a Enishi o de Shishio a Amakusa... entonces claro... Bueno, a lo que voy, esto es así : Shishio, Wanted Dead not Alive, Family Affairs, Amakusa (Sai no está en esa saga por lo q pasó en Family Affairs ), Enishi y ahora ésta


End file.
